


GHOST OF YOU - stiles stilinski

by littlebabyydoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DDLG, Daddy dom little girl, F/M, Friendship, Love, Love Triangle, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebabyydoll/pseuds/littlebabyydoll
Summary: in which aurora was just the little girl who needed stiles’ protection.aurora has a stutter!!WARNING! THIS BOOK CONTAINS DDLG THEMES AND SMUT.PLEASE DO NOT INTERACT IF YOU DO NOT KNOW OF DDLG AND/OR ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE CONCEPT. THIS STORY IS NOT THE PLACE FOR NEGATIVITY SURROUNDING THOSE THEMES.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/OC, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 01. CHOCOLATE EYES

**Author's Note:**

> season 3
> 
> @littlebabyydoll on wattpad :)
> 
> rory has a stutter!!

Aurora Smith grumbled tiredly into Stiles Stilinski's chest. The boy had kept her up all night, practicing how to do braids and forcing her to watch Star Wars. Her boyfriend smiled, stroking down her hair and mentally cooing at her sleepy state. "You sleepy, princess?"

"Mhmm." She hummed, adorably bringing her fists up to her chocolate eyes and rubbing them. When she nodded her head her pigtails bobbed along, making Stiles smile even more.

"You were such a good girl for daddy last night," Stiles continued, tracing patterns on her delicate skin. "Such a good little girl." A deep blush arose on her sweet cheeks and a smile cascaded over her plump pink lips. The cotton streets of Stiles' bedsheets felt flush against her delicate skin. She snuggled in closer to the boy, leaving a small kiss on his chest. 

In all honesty, Stiles was utterly confused on how he ended up so lucky. It was no secret that Aurora Smith was undoubtedly one of the prettiest girls at Beacon Hills High. It was also no secret that many lacrosse jocks had tried to get their way with her. Aurora was the sweetest girl going, and she would always kindly let them down lightly. She may have been innocent, but she wasn't oblivious. She knew their intentions weren't pure. She knew someone was out there to love her rightfully. That's where Stiles came into play. The raven haired boy had actually saved her from a lacrosse jock who was trying much too hard to have his way with her. His muddy hands were on her tiny hips and she was pushed against the lockers with the biggest look of fear in her eyes. The Stilinski boy caught the interaction and pushed the boy off, punching him in the face for good measure. Consequently, he cradled the crying little girl with silent reassurances and kisses on her blonde halo.

That was over a year ago. Both parties had changed, (significantly Stiles' hair) for the better. In regards to ddlg, Stiles was actually the one to talk to Aurora about it all. He'd told her merely that he wanted her to be his little girl and slowly eased her into the whole daddy thing. 

Amidst his thinking, stiles realised that little Aurora has fallen asleep safely in his arms, right where she belonged. The angel below him let out tired wheezes and cuddled her puppy stuffie closer. She couldn't sleep without the thing, and it was simply adorable. 

With a lingering kiss to her forehead, Stiles Stilinksi let his eyes flutter closed and let the dreams of his little girl cloud his mind. 

Unknown to the two, it was the the most they'd be able to nap in a long time.


	2. 02. TATTOO

Tattoo. Scott wanted a tatto.

Aurora was all for the idea, thinking tattoos were pretty herself. "It's like a colouring book, but on your body." She mumbled from the backseat of Stiles' Jeep as they rode to the tattoo parlour. 

"See, Rory gets it." Scott smiled lobsidedly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the little girl. She smiled wholeheartedly back.

"Psh!" Stiles scoffed. "Rory doesn't know what she's talking about. She missed nap time today." 

"Because you lost Reggie!" The angel shrieked from the back, hands coming to rest subconsciously on her stuffed puppy, Reggie. 

Scott giggled as Stiles gasped. "I did not!" He looked back at her momentarily, mentally cooing as she tried her best to look intimidating. "You were the one who left him in here!" 

"You guys are adorable," Scott sighed, thinking about how himself and Allison used to be. Although the two had never openly told him about their ddlg relationship, he had his inklings. 

"Thanks. You too, bud." Stiles clapped Scott's arm as he threw the car into park. Simultaneously, the three unbuckled their seatbelts and made their way out of the car.

As soon as her pink sneakers hit the ground Stiles had a hold on Aurora's hand. She smiled at the action because she adored the way he was protective over her, even if it was simple gestures like holding her hand. 

The tattooist sighed upon seeing Scott's drawing of the tattoo he wanted. "Boy," said the bald man. "It's a good thing you drew me a picture."  
Scott smiled sheepishly, shirt rolled up to expose his bicep. 

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles mocked, holding up a drawing of a lizard person, obviously referring to the Kanima, or Jackson, Aurora wasn't quite sure what to refer to it as. The puppy dog eyed boy gave stiles a pointed look. "Too soon?" 

"How about this?" Aurora picked up a different drawing, turning it around to face the two boys. The PowerPuff girls was drew so delicately onto the piece of paper causing the two boys to laugh, imagining someone like Scott -muscly, a jawline of steel and who could literally turn into a wolf- with such a sweet and innocent tattoo. 

"I think that's more of Stiles' style, Rory." Scott laughed. She grinned up at him, turning to watch Stiles' cheeks become pink. 

"I don't know, man, are you sure about this?" Stiles flicked through the book as Aurora came to stand by his side, looking ever so small against him. "I mean these things are pretty permanent, you know?" 

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott shook his head with a lob-sided grin on his face as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend. 

"Okay." Stiles sighed, placing the drawings back on the table. 

"Why two bands?" Rory asked, arched eyebrows creasing at the werewolf boy. 

"I just like it." The boy shrugged. 

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Rory smiled as Stiles questioned Scott. The two were honestly the best friends anyone could ask for and it was adorable that Stiles cared so much about Scott's decisions. 

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott argued. 

Stiles scoffed while smirking, "I don't think that's..." 

The tattoo artist interrupted the lanky boy, "he's right. Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a right of passage." 

Scott smirked smugly at his best friend causing Aurora to giggle. Stiles looked down at her halfheartedly, "shh, you." 

"You see? He gets it." 

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." 

The tattoo artist rolled his eyes again, this time turning to Scott and ignoring the Stilinski boy. "Okay, you ready?" Scott nodded and cleared his throat. "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?" 

"Nope." 

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so..." Stiles never finished his sentence through, before he was falling straight to the floor at Aurora's feet. 

Aurora rubbed her eyes tiredly, one small hand clasped around Reggie's paw. Stiles stood at the open door, leaning over to do up her seatbelt before leaving a small kiss on her forehead. The raven haired boy groaned as he got into the drivers seat, picking up the icepack and putting it on the back of his head. 

"You okay?" Stiles winced as he watched Scott who was examining the bandage around his arm. 

"Kind of burns." Aurora leaned forward in her seat, head resting on the back of Stiles' chair. 

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times with a needle." 

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott winced as Stiles set down his icepack. 

"Take it off," Aurora mumbled, tired eyes slowly becoming more awake. "Scott, if it hurts take it off!" 

He gasped suddenly, causing both stiles and auroras honey eyes to widen. "Oh god!" He groaned, "no, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. I gotta take this thing off!" 

The Stilinski boy begged Scott not to take of the bandages as Aurora encouraged him, not wanting her friend to hurt. Stiles closed his eyes as Scott unraveled it in pain. Behind the bandages was bright red and looked infected. "Woah, woah!" Slowly, the dark prominent ink of the bands started to fade away into Scott's skin, causing Aurora to shove her head between the two front seats. "Oh Jesus butts." She mumbled, watching with wide eyes as the tattoo disappeared completely. 

"It healed." Scott whined, eyes shutting closed in annoyance. Aurora and Stiles turned to eachother with surprised looks on their faces before stiles let out a long breath. 

"Thank god, I hated it." 

"Not the time, Stiles!" 

"Sorry." 

Roscoe revved to life and set course on the way to drop Scott off at home. Finally, Stiles had asked the burning question of what was going on between Alison and Scott. 

"We agreed to give each other the summer." The boy with the crooked jaw mumbled as they stopped at the red light. "No texts. No calls." 

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles asked. As he turned to look at Scott he caught sight of the car they had pulled up next to, which coincidentally was being driven by Lydia. And who was sat in the passenger seat? Alison. 

Scott was still rambling about Alison when Aurora cleared her throat to catch his attention. "She's right there, silly goose." 

As soon as Scott caught sight of her he was freaking out, trying to get Stiles to drive off despite the red light. "I think we should say hi!" Stiles enticed, leaning over the werewolf to pull down the window. "Hey!" Stiles shouted when the window pulled down, making Aurora giggle. As soon as the words left his lips Lydia sped off, ignoring the red light after Alison's begging to go. 

Though she should've been upset that Lydia and Alison hadn't invited her to hang out she couldn't help but feel happier with Stiles and Scott -who was currently blushing profoundly and cussing Stiles out- where she was safe. A warm, fuzzy feeling overcame her at the thought causing her to close her eyes with a smile, ears downing out the sound of Scott and Stiles arguing.

Like a light, she fell asleep. Instantly, Stiles noticed. The boy turned to look at her for a second, breathing mellow and tiny fist wrapped around Reggie, her hair fanning over her face. 

"Would you be quiet? She's sleeping."

If looks could kill, Stiles would be six feet under. "I don't want it to look like we're following them!" 

"What do you want me to do?" Stiles looked at scott angrily. 

"I don't know, anything!" The werewolf replied. With an angry sigh, Stiles slammed his foot on the break. Instantly he looked to the backseat, where his baby was sleeping fine, just the way she was before. To the boys confusion, Lydia's car stopped too. 

Suddenly, the sound of piercing glass and girls screaming both alarmed the boys and woke Aurora up. Her eyes widened and bottom lip quivered. Instantly all three were undoing their seatbelts. Stiles opened Aurora's side door, "you stay here, okay?" 

"B-but-"

"Shh. Stay here, please princess?" He pleaded, looking into her innocent, glossy eyes. Silently, she nodded and gripped onto Reggie tightly. 

"Be careful," 

"I will. Good girl." He kisses her forehead solemnly before shutting the door and running towards Lydia's car, where Scott and the two girls already were.

Aurora sat in deafening quiet for five minutes. Reggie was wrapped tightly in her hand, which trembled, as she watched the four talk. Unknowingly, the little girl let out a sigh of relief when Stiles turned back towards his Jeep, jogging to get back to his little girl. She latched onto him as soon as he opened the rusted blue door, tumbling towards his toned arms. He smiled against her neck, adoring the feeling of being so loved and missed, also adoring the feeling of Reggie pressed tightly against his back and her quick, quiet breaths against his shoulder. 

"I missed you." She mumbled into his shoulder, nuzzling herself in. He impossibly grinned wider, stroking the small of her delicate back. 

"I missed you too, angel." He hummed, slowly leaning away and placing a lingering kiss to her warm forehead. "Scott's gonna stay with Alison and Lydia, until their cab comes. I'm gonna get us back home, okay dolly?"  
She nodded gingerly, a dry smile on her closed lips. He kissed her forehead once again mumbling what a good girl she was before he made his way back to the driver's seat. He buckled himself in and reached for the key but stopped as he caught the sound of Aurora's bare knees brushing past console. Amusedly, he watched as she stumbled over to the passenger side of Roscoe and plopped down into the seat, a small smile on her face. 

"Whatcha doing, bunny?" He wore a big smile on his face at the sight of his little girl with her perfect hair and baby pink dress dishevelled, looking so proud of herself while Reggie sat in her little lap. 

"Wanted to be closer to you." She shrugged, leaning over to do her seatbelt up. 

He stared at her silently for a moment, before he shook his head in disbelief. "You are so adorable."


	3. 03. ARMS UP

There was no doubt in Stiles Stilinski's mind that Aurora Smith was the sleepiest little girl in the universe. The two pulled up outside Stiles' house with a squeak, though only one was awake. Stiles let out a rugged breath, his scruffy head falling backwards and turning to his right, looking at the fast asleep angel besides him. She looked so sweet and innocent,  
Big eyes shut in a dream as her tiny hands gripped onto her stuffie. The petite girls legs were curled underneath her and her hair blew back into her face with every mellow, even breath. For the hundredth time that day, Stiles smiled to himself. He really didn't know how he became quite so lucky, but he thanked the heathens for it. 

After a while of admiring his tiny girlfriend, Stiles hopped out of his side of the Jeep. He walked around as fast as he could, not wanting Aurora to be alone. The tall boy pulled open the squeaky door, coming face to face with the sleeping girl. His large hand reached out, tucking her blonde halo behind her ear.  
"Baby," he muttered, stroking the apple of her cheek. "You gotta cling on, okay?"  
A small whine came from between her sweet lips, her eyebrows creasing as her eyes fluttered.  
"C'mon angel, like a little koala, hmm? Gotta get inside so I can tuck you away and you can snuggle up in my bed." He smiled, watching as the little girl instantly moved closer to him, eyes still closed, opening her arms out. He wrapped them around his shoulders, hoisting her light body out of the car seat. "Good girl."

The sarcastic boy brought the girl up through his door and up the stairs. Occasionally he would stumble lightly, but regain himself. There was no way he was letting little Aurora get hurt. As softly as he could, Stiles set the sleepy girl down on his bed. She clung onto him, whining at the loss of warmth. Stiles pushed Reggie into the little girl's arms, watching as she snuggled up against the stuffed animal. 

"Arms up, Rory." The tired girl grumbled, but lifted her arms up reluctantly. Stiles, as quickly as he could, lifted her pretty carebear t-shirt over her head and replaced it with his own Mets T-shirt, which tumbled down her tiny figure and rested near her knees. In the most respectable way possible, he pulled off her pink skirt and frilled socks.

"Daddy?" She mumbled. The scruffy haired boy perked up, looking lovingly into his baby's eyes. 

"Yeah baby?" He shuffled closer, face to face with all her insecurities yet everything that he loved so dearly. He brushed her hair away from her eyes, watching as she nuzzled herself so perfectly into his palm. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." She grinned lightly and tiredly. His eyes instantly softened and he couldn't help the warming in his heart at her mumbled words. 

"It's my job, hmm?" He kissed her forehead. "You're too tiny to take care of yourself." 

"I love you, daddy." 

"I love you more, angel." 

That was one of the things that Stiles Stilinski loved most about his girlfriend. She was so affectionate. So caring. So dependent on him. All he wanted to do was make sure she was safe and warm. Not to mention, she made his heart melt with the simplest of words. The simple "I love you" would occasionally bring a tear to his eye as he wondered how on earth he became lucky enough for the sweet girl beneath him. 

Aurora shuffled, moving to make space for her large boyfriend. "Good girl." He praised her, moving in and pulling the blanket over the two. His girlfriend let out a long, pent-up breath before laying her small head against his chest, her cheeks becoming squished. 

"g'night daddy." 

"Night night babygirl." He smiled lovingly, eyes closing at the thought of the tiny girl beside him. Heart full, head empty and in a warm embrace, the two drifted away into slumber.


	4. 04. MAKE IT STOP

Stiles' alarm went off at 6:30 am, waking the couple up from their peaceful slumber. Rory grumbled, pushing her face into stiles' neck. The chocolate eyed boy sighed quietly, reaching out and shutting off the blaring noise. His hand instinctively reached for his lover's hair, combing through the platinum locks and slowly waking himself up. "Gonna wake up for daddy?" Stiles' tired voice mumbled, eyes half open and staring at his girlfriend. 

"Nuh uh." 

"Not even to give me good morning kisses?" the tall boy fake pouted. Instantly, Aurora was up and straddling the boy at his waist, peppering his face with the tiniest of kisses and giggles. Stiles smiled, feeling so loved and at peace with the angel above him. "Good girl." 

Aurora took the longest showers. She'd often get distracted, staring at the water coming from the pipes or watching the smoke rising off her skin. Her blonde locks were tucked on the top of her head, away from the water to save time. She could hear her boyfriend talking to his father in the next room, over analyzing everything as usual. A small smile crept onto her face at how skeptical her boyfriend always was. 

"You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247000." 

"Oh god," Aurora couldn't help but giggle at the Sheriff's tone. "Please, take your girlfriend and go to school." 

Stiles ignored him however, "but that's crossing the road." Aurora stepped out of the shower then, patting herself dry. "This one last night came right through the middle." 

"I'm not gonna beg you," Noah sighed, causing another giggle to leave the little girls mouth. "I heard that!" 

"Sorry!" The little girl giggled again, tucking the oversized pink shirt into her white skirt. After quickly braiding her hair into two french braids the little girl left the bathroom with a smile. 

"Beautiful as always." Noah smiled, "now please, take my son and get him away from me." 

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Stiles looked up at the two from where he sat at his desk momentarily. "What, you think Aurora can just give me puppy eyes and i'll fall under her spell?" 

Both Noah and Aurora agreed. 

"Not today, it'll take a lot more than that. Though i'm shocked at your lack of confidence in me." Noah huffed and motioned for Rory to collect Stiles' and her own bag. The older man grabbed the back of Stiles' chair, forcing him away from the desk. The honey eyed boy grabbed and clawed at the desk to no prevail.  
"Fine! Fine! We're going." 

"Thank you." Noah wheeled the chair back into Stiles' room. "Have a good day, Rory!"

"You too!" 

"Wow, dad. You wound me."

Aurora's legs swung in her chair, carelessly humming and doodling into her pink notebook. Butterflies littered the page against love hearts and birds. Her plump lips smiled as she looked down at her little masterpiece. 

Stiles Stilinski sat behind Rory, watching as Alison and Lydia walked into the classroom giggling. Lydia plopped down straight next to Aurora, complimenting her skirt and instantly becoming engrossed in talking of her summer. The stilinksi boy turned to his right where Scott sat, with the only available seat in front of him. Alison and Scott made awkward eye contact as Aurora giggled over some hookup that Lydia had. 

"Is anyone..." the hunter mumbled, pointing towards the seat. 

"no, no, no. It's totally vacant, all you, all yours." Replied the werewolf. Sarcastically, Stiles gave Scott a big thumbs up. 

Suddenly, all on time, everyone's phones went off. Aurora's brow scrunched as she reached for the device. Her chestnut eyes skimmed through the message from the unknown number at the same time that a mature voice spoke, reading the same exact message. 

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." 

A short knock came from the door. The new principal stood proud and strong, but the sight behind him had Aurora sat stiff as a board and fingers trembling. 

"Hello class, i'd like you all to give a warm welcome to your newest classmate, Jacob." 

And there he stood. In his tall, dark and handsome glory. Jacob's smirk burned Rory's eyes, the exact same as she remembered it. His black mop of hair was messy and unruly as always, sharp jawline leading to the bright red hoodie, half tucked into his black skinny jeans. checkered vans slapped against the floor and with each step Aurora trembled more. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Stiles. In fact, all of her friends noticed as soon as this new figure set his eyes on Rory, who avoided eye contact at all costs. 

finally, the boy took a seat at the back, yet everyone could still feel the burning holes he was leaving in Aurora's back. 

The principal walked over to Miss Blake, and whispered in her ear. The woman nodded instantly, "Mr McCall?" and motioned her finger towards herself. Instantly Scott got up and left, with Miss Blake hot on his trail. 

"Rory?" Stiles whispered, leaning forward to the shaking girl. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"N-nothing." The little girl refused to turn to look at her boyfriend. Both Alison and Lydia looked at each other with concern. Aurora never seemed this panicked unless in the face of danger. 

Eager to keep the attention away from herself, Aurora cleared her throat. "Hey lydia, w-what happened to your leg?" 

"oh, Prada bit me." 

The brown haired boy sat up, "your dog?" 

"No, my designer handbag." Lydia replied sarcastically, which gave Aurora the chance to become more at ease. She hated the attention, she felt as though ever single move was analyzed. Although, her head was twisting and turning so much that she wasn't really sure what she was doing. 

what the hell was he doing here? Why now? Where was he staying? 

The little girl was so lost in her own thoughts, only to be brought back out with a startling jump. A crow smashed against the window, causing everyone in the class to jump. The animal died instantly, crimson blood splattered against the window. 

Everyone was silent, all that could be heard was the movement from Miss Blake and the distant sounds of birds squawking. The minuscule hairs stood up on the back of Aurora's neck. something bad was coming. 

More and more birds smashed against the windows, dropping dead and new ones replacing them. Aurora whimpered, closing her eyes and covering her ears. 

The windows shattered open. "GET DOWN!" Blake screamed, causing everyone to shuffle under their desks. 

"Rory!" two voices shouted at the same time. Aurora turned around, watching Stiles shuffle towards her as Jacob stared on at her from the back. 

whimpers involuntarily left her moth as the birds nipped and scratched at her fragile skin. Stiles held her, shielding her body as best as he could. 

"Please make it stop." she cried, tiny tears escaping through her eyes. Tiny hands held onto Stiles' flannel tightly, begging for the pain to leave. 

"We're gonna be okay, shhh." The tall boy hushed her, but they both knew. 

That was far from the truth. 


	5. 05. CRYBABY

Cuts and grazes littered over the little girl's fragile skin. Whimpers and sobs escaped her plump lips and tiny fists grabbed at Stiles' shirt. The birds had finally stopped; all dropped dead. Stiles clung onto Aurora for dear life, not loosening his grip at all. Quietly he shushed her, patting down her silky hair and kissing the top of her head. 

Everyone started to stand up, cuts and bruises littered over them, each and every one of them as confused as the other. Footsteps slapped towards the couple,  
"Is she okay?" Stiles looked up as Aurora gripped onto him tighter, pushing her head into his chest. Jacob looked down at the two, eyes switching between the innocent girl and sarcastic boy. Feathers were weaves into his raven black hair and a singular trail of blood left his right nostril. It irritated Styles, the mysterious boy looked even more good looking whilst being rugged. 

"Does she look okay?" He snapped, pulling Aurora in tighter as he stood her up and barged past the boy. 

"We need to talk!" The mysterious boy called, causing Aurora to halt. Her tiny sneakers squeaked against the floor before she turned around to look at him. Stiles finally had a view of Aurora's lightly bloodied face, bruised eye and chin. His heart broke in that moment, seeing his little girl's eyes so red (even though she was a crybaby) and lips quivering so hard. Her chocolate eyes were set on the boy in front of her, who continued to plead her to talk to him. 

"Hey." Stiles whispered causing her trance to break. "You don't have to do anything." 

She gulped, "I-I do." 

Finally the two stood face to face. Well, face to chest. Aurora's eyes were filled with shining tears that threatened to spill as she looked up at Jacob in the hallway. He stared her down silently, before his rough voice sounded.  
"I missed you." 

"Okay." She deadpanned, gulping as her hands digged into her palms. Half moons littered the fragile skin as the moments went on. 

"Aurora, you can't keep doing this." 

"You can't keep disappearing and showing up again!" The burst, the first flow of tears rolling down her flushed, blood stained cheeks. "Every single time we let you back into our lives and get comfortable you pack up and leave again!" 

"You know why!" He snarled, eyes ablaze as he looked down at her. "You know I can't control it." 

Tears flooded down her tender skin. "Where are you staying?" She whimpered. 

"Your mom said I can stay as long as I need." Her knees buckled underneath her, causing him to lurch forward and catch the little figure. "It's gonna be different this time, I promise." 

"Your p-promises don't mean anything." 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Stiles, Aurora's savior growled. He took Aurora's tiny arms into his large hands and pulled her away from Jacob as delicately as he could. His chocolate eyes bored into Jacob's, who didn't seem bothered by Stiles' anger. "Don't you ever fucking touch her!" 

"Woah woah woah!" Noah came to the scene, where he had previously been in the classroom with the disheveled students. "Easy boys." He stood between his raging son and the cool exteriored boy. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing, dad." Stiles mumbled, picking up his backpack from the floor and slipping his much larger hand into Aurora's. "We were just leaving." 

Aurora managed to keep her tears in all the way to Roscoe, however as soon as she sat down on the beat up leather and Stiles leaned over her to pull on her seatbelt she broke down. Tears ran down her face like a fountain and she gripped onto Stiles as though her life depended on it. 

"You're okay angel," his heart broke again at her sobs. He shuffled slightly, reaching into her pink backpack and pulling out Reggie, slipping the stuffed dog into her arms. "Everything's gonna be okay." 

When Aurora had finally calmed down, she told him everything. About Jacob leaving, about her mother always letting him back in, about his own mother disowning him. But, her guilty conscience screamed at her as she left out one vital detail. The one detail that no one in beacon hills could ever know.


	6. 06. WEREWOLF HOTLINE

Helping hold Scott down for Derek was a living nightmare. The frail girl, who was already so worn out and weak, struggled to hold Scott's muscular arm back as he growled and screamed at Derek's actions of giving him the tattoo he wanted. Truth be told, Stiles was doing most of the work. Aurora felt bad that she couldn't help more, but she knew Stiles loved her as she was; his sweet, fragile, innocent girl. 

Scott's flesh was hot against her freezing tiny hands. It almost burnt, or maybe that was the hot of Derek's lighter. Either way, she felt scorching on the outside and freezing on the inside. 

It finally stopped when Scott fainted. Aurora sighed in relief, practically falling into Stiles' embrace with a groan. The tiny girl gripped onto him quietly, completely basking in his affection as he smoothed down her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ears. Her eyes closed in bliss, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in bed with her boyfriend in one of his t-shirts. 

She jumped suddenly, eyes opening wide as Scott came back to consciousness. "Clumpnuggets!" She exclaimed as she jolted upwards, accidentally elbowing Stiles in his side. After checking he was okay, the small girl turned back to her werewolf best friend, who's puppy eyes softened at the sight of his fresh tattoo. 

"It worked!" 

"Well," Stiles started as the trio set to exit Derek's old house. Aurora clung onto his left arm tiredly, her face squished against his muscle. "Looks pretty damn permanent now." 

"Yeah." Scott smiled as he rubbed his hands over the fresh tattoo. "I kinda needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us, everything just changes so fast. Everything's so..." He trailed off, a scarce look in his chocolate eyes. "Ephemeral." 

Stiles nodded. "Studying for the PSAT's?" 

"Yep." 

"Nice!" 

Scott opened the door as Aurora giggled lightly at the two's conversation. The angelic sound died down at the look of the freshly painted door. 

"You painted the door." Scott acknowledged. 

"I would've gone pink." Aurora judged, to which Stiles agreed with a nod and hum. 

"Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked, suddenly becoming very serious. Aurora's chocolate eyes switched between the three men in the room, each as tense as the other. 

"Go home, Scott." 

"And why only on one side?" Scott pried. 

"S-Scott, maybe you should l-listen-" Aurora tried, but Scott's claws were already digging into the painted wood. Stiles pushed his girlfriend back slightly, taking her out of the line of fire. 

finally, the door unveiled a triangular pattern. 

"The birds at school and the deer last night, just like the night i got trampled by the deer." Scott pieced together as Aurora stood there dumbfounded. "When i got bit by the alpha. How many are there?" 

"How m-many what?" Aurora asked aloud, eyes passing between the two werewolves. 

"Alphas, Baby," Stiles mumbled. "Try 'n keep up." 

Derek sighed, "A pack of them."  
Simultaneously the three teenagers gulped.  
"An alpha pack." 

"All of them? How does that even work?" 

"I hear there's some kind of a leader." 

"Heard from who?" Aurora asked curiously, causing the three to look at her wildly. 

"What?" Derek asked, not quite catching on and surprised that that was her response to all this. 

"Who did you hear it from? Is t-there some type of werewolf hotline we don't know about?" 

Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulder, shaking his head as aurora yawned sweetly beside him. "Ignore her, she's tired." 

Derek shook his head, turning back to Scott. "He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica." Aurora's heart ached at the sound of the once sweet girl's name. "Peter, Isaac and i have been looking for them for the last four months." 

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" 

"With all the help i can get." 

"Where is she?" A new voice caught their attention as Aurora jumped out of her skin with a gasp. Isaac sat shirtless, eyes staring into the group in confusion. "Where's the girl?" 

"What girl?" 

"Don't go, pretty girl." Stiles pouted as he leaned over the console of Roscoe to kiss his girlfriend. Aurora giggled at his silliness, insisting that she had to go home. "I haven't been home in days, Stiles! My mom probably thinks i'm dead." 

"But i sleep better with you with me, angel." he pouted more, resting his hand against his cheek and staring up at his girlfriend innocently. The angel next to him grinned, loving feeling so needed, before capturing his lips in a sweet embrace. Instantly the raven haired boy took charge, hand coming to weave itself through Aurora's blonde locks and encouraging her closer to him. It wasn't the most uncomfortable position she'd been in in Stiles' car and her cheeks flushed at the memory of only weeks ago when he had her bent at his knee over the back seat. 

"God, look at you." Stiles mumbled, deep honey eyes staring into Aurora's chocolate pools. "You're so pretty." He ghosted his thumb over her slightly swollen lips, smirking when she lightly took his thumb into her warm mouth. "Fuck." Stiles breathed out, "Just wait till i next get you alone in my bedroom, little girl." His next few words took her breath away. 

"Gonna make you feel so good until you're a fucked out mess."


	7. 07. FOR SEX, DUMMY

"Where is she, again?" The werewolf asked as his feet shuffled along the pavement. Himself and Stiles walked towards the party that he was secretly dreading. 

"She's coming a bit later," the honey eyed boy sighed. "Something about persuading Jacob to meet new people. I don't know, the whole thing was really weird." 

"How was it weird? It's Rory, not rocket science." Scott laughed, eyes coming up to look at his best friend. 

The corners of Stiles' lips tugged downwards slightly. "You don't get it, man. Things she was saying didn't add up! Like, she said Jacob was still hung up on some girl from his past and that he'd loved her since he was seventeen." 

"So?" 

"Scott, he is seventeen!" 

"Rory was probably just tired." Scott reasoned. "Nothing she says makes sense when she's tired." 

Stiles laughed, "can't argue with that." There was a long pause before he sighed, "something just doesn't sit right with him."

"You are such a baby!" Aurora groaned, attempting to pull the tall boy by his ankles up from his bed. Due to her little muscle mass she failed miserably, dropping his ankles and crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. 

"Says you! At least i don't call my boyfriend Daddy!" The black haired boy quipped back, not looking up from the mattress that his face was pressed against. 

The bright blush that covered Aurora's face as she tried to splutter out some form of response was priceless. "I- w-what are y-you-"

"You think i can't hear you on the phone at night? Do you call him daddy?" Her silence was his reply. "Exactly." 

"Whatever!" She grumbled, walking over to the full length mirror in his dark bedroom. She stared at her reflection happily, clad in one of Stiles' star wars t-shirt's tucked into a pink pleated skirt. She'd finally let her hair fall from its usual braids and it sat heavenly above the curve of her hips. Her lips were glossy and her cheeks were blushed. The chunky trainers on her feet gave her little height, rounding her up to just over five foot. 

"You look pretty, really grown up." 

The small girl sighed, ignoring the tall boys compliment. "Look, Jacob. You want back into our lives, all i ask you to do is come to this party with me and meet a nice girl."

And that's how they ended up knocking on the large wooden door. As expected, a dashing girl with striking blonde hair and blue eyes opened it, eyes widening in excitement at the sight of the two. 

"Oh my gosh! You must be Stiles' girlfriend!" Heather gushed as she pulled the small girl in for a hug before pulling back and looking her over. "You are so cute!" The drink had clearly gotten to her head. "And so are you!" She looked at Jacob, who almost groaned. 

"T-This is my cousin, Jacob." Aurora smiled, "He's-"

"Single?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"Perfect." Heather smirked, grabbing Jacobs hand and dragging him behind her. "We'll be back soon! Just going down to the cellar." 

Aurora watched as Jacob followed the girl with a puzzled expression. Silently, she gulped. The timid girl didn't actually know anyone here besides Stiles and Scott, because everyone else went to a different high school. 

"Hey." A deep voice mumbled to her as she walked through to the garden on her look for Stiles. The timid girl looked to her right at the tall boy. His red hair was a mess and his shirt half untucked. A blunt sat behind his ear as he rolled one in his hand. 

She couldn't quite place how she got into the giggling fit that she was, smoke exiting her lips as the boy who's name she forgot told her about the time his ex's mom caught him climbing out of the window. 

"I-I can't believe i've never tried t-this before!" She giggled again, pulling the blunt back from the boy's hand and inhaling the substance. As she lazily watched the smoke curl up into the air the blunt between her fingers was slapped away, making her jump out of her skin. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Stiles stood above her, his once honey eyes seeming black in the dim light. His pouty lips were parted angrily as he stared at her. 

"Stiles!" She cried happily, arms raising up for a hug. When his posture didn't shift she lowered her arms, a frown covering her mouth. "You're not happy? What's wrong, Stiles?" 

"What the hell is a Stiles?" The boy asked. 

"What the hell are you doing giving my girlfriend drugs?" He shouted, face coming closer to the redhead boy in front of him. 

"Woah! Woah! I didn't know man!" He held his hands up in defense, green eyes looking scared. 

"It doesn't fucking matter! Look at her, you think she can take drugs? She's tiny!" 

"She's handling it fine." He dismissed, getting up and walking back inside, muttering about how crazy the Stilinski boy was being. 

Instantly he was on his knees beside her, brushing her long hair down from the sides of her face. She looked out of her head, sickly pale. "Jesus." He mumbled after placing his hand against her forehead. "You're boiling, baby." 

"I don't feel good anymore," she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. And before she knew it, she was bent over the toilet with tears falling down her cheeks as Stiles held back her hair. 

"You poor thing," he mumbled as she finally collapsed onto his chest after wiping her mouth. The substance was clearly still having an affect on her as she reached up to the counter. Stiles gasped as she picked up the XXL condom between her nimble fingers. 

"I've seen these before!" She hiccuped with a giggle. 

"I- what?" 

"My mom has l-loads! Not this big though. Why's it so big?" She asked curiously, holding the golden packet up close to her boyfriends honey eyes. Stiles gulped. 

"W-well, i guess some people are that big," 

"Are you that big?" She wondered aloud. Despite their long time together the two had never actually done the deed. There was something about the idea of knowing that it was going to hurt Aurora that put Stiles off. He wanted to wait until she was perfectly relaxed and ready until he ravished her like the princess she was. Of course, Aurora had seen Stiles down there, she was just out of her head. "Will you keep this?" She pushed it into his chest. 

"W-why?" 

"For sex, dummy." 

"What? No!"

"Why?" she teased, "Not big enough?"

"God, you're a mess." He chuckled and did what she asked, slipping the large golden packet into his jean pocket. 

"A cute mess?" 

"The cutest mess." 

After nearly an hours worth of begging Stiles finally carried the small girl down the grand stairs of Heather's house. Sweaty bodies mingled and Stiles caught sight of the mysterious figure making its way though the dancing teens. 

"How did it go with Heather?" Aurora hiccuped as she tightened her grip around Stiles' neck. "Did she tickle your pickle?" 

"Nah, i think she found someone else to shag." Stiles' jaw clenched at the arrogance of Jacob's words. "She just left me after i went to get a condom. Really weird." 

"Yeah, probably found someone who's not an egotistical prick."

Jacobs dark brown eyes narrowed. "You better watch yourself, Stilinski." His eyes flickered between the boy and his girlfriend. "You just don't know who might get hurt."


	8. 08. RISK AND REWARD

"my head hurts," aurora grumbled, pushing her face onto stiles' bicep. the little angel whined quietly from her seat on the table, welcoming the warmth from her lanky boyfriend who stood beside her. 

"you know i have absolutely no sympathy for you right now." the raven haired boy shot back, rolling his eyes at the thought of aurora's previous actions from the night before. of course, he was lying. his heart ached at the sight of her puppy eyes and wobbling lip. no matter how stupid she'd been; her health and safety came first.

"what you did was pretty illegal-"

stiles cut lydia off; "oh, as if you've never done it miss perfect."

aurora smiled silently, loving that despite stiles being angry at her he would always do anything to protect her. lydia's eyebrows raised as far as they could go. the ginger girl opened her mouth to retaliate, but her breath was cut short by derek, who insisted that alison and lydia show him their matching bruises.

like always, it led to derek's pessimistic phrase, "I don't see anything."

aurora grumbled, leaning back on stiles' arm while he payed attention to what the four were saying. her tiny hands found his large ones and fiddled silently, unconciously warming stiles' heart. her own heart fluttered when her boyfriend started to speak, "okay, alright now, come on. no one died. look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling. but no death." ultimately the blonde girl was very lost, finally now listening to the conversation. "that's what I call an important distinction."

"my mother died." alison deadpanned. 

aurora nudged stiles, narrowing her eyes at his stupidity. he threw her the same look back before pinching her cheeks, slowly bringing the smile back to her face. 

"your family's little honour code killed your mother. also, you two, stop. its gross." aurora and stiles pulled apart unwillingly, a bright blush covering aurora's cheeks. from what aurora could tell from the following conversations is that derek explicitly didn't want anything to do with lydia and alison's "clues".

aurora trailed along besides stiles as himself and scott muttered between themselves. aurora hated that stiles wanted to so badly protect her from the supernatural that he would ask them to stay out of their business when it came to it, a request to which she never complied. 

"okay, what would a pack of alphas want with erica and boyd?" 

"i'm not sure it's them they want." scott sighed, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. the wolf's puppy eyes traveled down to stiles and rory's entwined hands. though he wouldn't admit it aloud; he was quite jealous of his best friend. 

stiles got everything that he wanted with rory, a tiny, dependent, innocent girl. scott wanted it more than anything; and he'd only ever come so close with alison. 

"okay what, like derek? like, they're recruiting?" 

aurora and stiles stumbled to a halt once they realised scott had stopped walking. they turned back to the puppy eyed boy, who was watching the new twins walk together past them. aurora shivered; there was something so unnerving about their negative aura. 

"scott? scotty?" stiles called, trying to get scott's attention back. 

"hey!" rory snapped her fingers in front of the tall boy's face. "scoot mccute, stop boggling and let's go!"  
the small girl stomped forward, her black sneakers slapping against the concrete with each step. 

"did she just sna-"

"she called you cute!" stiles gasped, moving quickly to chase after his girlfriend. "hey! young lady, we need to talk!" 

coach slammed the book against his desk, waking everyone up from their drowsy slumber. aurora let out a quiet squeak. stiles laughed at the tiny sound coming from behind him, remembering how easy it was to make his little girl jump. 

"the stock market is based on two principles. what are they?" asked coach. to everyones surprise, only scott raised his hand. "yes, mccall, you can go to the bathroom. anybody else?" 

"uh, no, coach, i know the answer." rory's eyebrows raised t the same time stiles perked up in interest. this was vey new. 

coach laughed profusely in Scots face, as though they were best friends who had some inside joke. the classroom quieted as his laughing died down and he looked at the severity of Scott's face. " oh, you're serious." 

Scott smiled proudly, "yes. risk and reward." 

shock filled the middle aged man's tired face, dull eyes brightening in excitement. "wow! who are you? and what have you done to mccall? don't answer that. i like you better. I like you better. does anybody have a quarter? a quarter."

aurora's boyfriend spoke out; "yep." those iconically large hands dug through his tight jean pockets, fishing for the quarter. Rory hummed behind him as her eyes stared into the veins on his hands, but her pretty noises came to an abrupt stop when stiles' hand lefties pocket. in his hand was a quarter, but on the floor lay the vaguely familiar golden packet. the two's faces surely reciprocated one another with shock and embarrassment. 

Coach bent down to pick it up off the floor, slowly exchanging the condom for the quarter. "stilinski, i think you, uh... you dropped this. and congratulations, to you both." his eyes travelled to and from the couple as stiles tried to babble out an excuse. "risk and reward. put the quarter in the mug, win the reward."

stiles swivelled around in his seat, eyes baring into aurora's flustered state. for a moment he was taken aback by how pretty she looked then. sometimes it surprised him that she got prettier by the minute, or he questioned how on earth such a pretty girl had chosen him. her baby hairs had fallen loose from behind the baby blue headband resting atop her wavy locks. those sweet doe eyes were glossy with embarrassment, the same reason that her pretty cheeks were so enflamed. stiles' eyes traveled down to his favourite pair of rose lips, eyeing the way her perfect pearls bit down on the bottom one. 

he could just imagine those lips as he broke her down, made her fall apart beneath him. fuck, in that moment he would've bent her over the desk and taken her right there. lift that pretty little blue skirt over her teasing thighs, snatch that tiny white top off of her chest and had his way with her. 

"a-are you okay, stiles?" her innocent voice lifted the spell of his fantasy, now coming back to the reality of the sweaty classroom. 

"better than ever, baby." 

"all right, stilinski." coach called the lanky boy up to play. stiles got up dazedly and made his way to the front. 

"this one's for rory!" he joked giddily. carefully he lined up his vision with the coin and the cup. 

"stiles." a new voice entered the room. noah stood in the doorway, watching stiles. rory's eyebrows creased in confusion. 

"yeah, coach. i got it."

"stiles," rory called cautiously. 

"hm?" he looked up, eyes travelling from his lover to where she pointed to his father with a gulp. 

scott had the same look on his face as he did every other semester. it was never going to be normal. 


	9. 09. PINKY PROMISE

rory's phone didn't stop buzzing for the next painful hour of her life. being away from stiles was hard enough for the girl, but not being able to even answer his calls? heartbreaking. as soon as that familiar bell rang and made her jump the little girl was out of her seat, grabbing her phone from her pocket and dialling stiles straight back. 

"angel-"

"are you okay?!" she questioned quickly, trying to ignore the giddy feeling she always felt when he called her little names. "stiles what happened? what's going on?" 

"sweetheart, we need to talk." his voice sounded hoarse, as though he had been crying since the minute he left her. 

"o-okay." she gulped. what could noah have possibly said to have him acting this way. was he going to break up with her? it sounded like it in the little girl's ears. "daddy," she whispered in caution of the students around her. "you're scaring me."

"hey, hey, you're okay. you're okay puppy. we're okay." aurora nodded her head despite stiles not being able to see. "we're okay." 

"w-where can i meet you?" 

"roscoe. as soon as you can." he shuffled around behind his phone. 

"i love you."

"i love you too, sweet girl." 

typically rory avoided running when she could. it wasn't that she was unfit, it was mainly because it reminded her of the oh so many times she had been forced to run from near death. as soon as she spotted the rusting blue car where they had left it that morning her little legs were sprinting on their own accord. when it came to stiles there was nothing she wouldn't do to get to him. 

"hi," she wheezed as she jumped into the passenger seat, shrugging her bag off onto the floor and not wasting a second to pull her boyfriend into a hug. "never leave for that long again, please." she begged quietly. dainty hands clung onto the fabric of his shirt as hard as they could, as though he might disappear any second. stiles' large, warm hands traveled up her back as he breathed in her scent. 

"i won't, baby. pinky promise." the pair broke apart only to link pinkies, staring into each other's eyes to seal their promises. 

it took a while for stiles to explain everything that he knew. he had pieced together bits of information that he himself knew and what his father had told him only moments earlier. rory stared attentively as he explained fully why he was so concerned. "-and she was last seen with jacob, rory." she gulped. "your jacob." 

"he wouldn't hurt her-"

"i'm sorry, rory. i just don't trust him." it was understandable. stiles was conscious about most new people, and given the circumstances rory couldn't blame him at all. "has he said anything to you? since the party?" 

"n-no," she replied, chocolate eyes completely enchanted by his honey ones. "i haven't seen him or heard from him." 

stiles nodded. "okay." 

"you don't think she'd just run away, do you?" 

"no, baby. i've known her practically my whole life. we took baths together, you know?" his voice broke as he got to the end of his sentence and rory's heart pulled in her chest. her eyes softened and she pulled her lanky boyfriend in for a hug, her tiny hands playing with the ends of his hair and shushing him quietly as he cried. it truly broke her heart to see the boy she loved so fragile. the fact may have stood that he wasn't as physically strong as scott, or as smart as lydia, but aurora knew that if stiles had one thing it was his pride. and he tried to cry as little as possible, to be strong and dominant for his little girl. but as he cried into her arms aurora smith was reminded of everything that stiles stilinski was and would always be. 

for the second time that day aurora's little legs moved quicker than they had in years. she stomped up the stairs, ignoring her mother who told her to slow down. using all her strength the little girl pushed open the door to the bedroom opposite her own.

jacob laid with his head underneath the plush pillow atop his bed. he was clad in his regular dark jeans, a black tshirt with a red underlayer dancing on top of it. when he did not react to the door being slammed open the blonde angel did the only thing she could think of during her fit of anger. 

"hey! what the fuck? ow! stop!" the lanky boy cried out as he was hit repeatedly by the pillow that once laid on top of his head. "what are you doing?" he tried to block the oncoming hits from his cousin. the boy had never seen someone so small so angry in all of his sixteen years of knowing aurora. 

"i know what you did, you-" she stuttered as she threw the pillow down one last. "y-you, you bat!"

"bat? really? how very cliche of you." he grumbled and she hit him again. "okay! now, what did i do?" 

"you killed heather! or you took her somewhere and left her there!" she screamed. "you said no more of that jacob!" 

"i didn't kill anyon-"

"when i said come out and meet a nice girl that didn't involve killing her!" 

"AURORA." jacob screamed finally, using his large voice to overpower the little girl's. "i didn't kill anyone. i said it was going to be different this time." 

eyeing the boy up and down, the small girl held out her pinky. 

he stared at it blankly. "what's this?" 

with a roll of her eyes, "you have to pinky promise you didn't kill her. if you break a pinky promise, you break my heart." 

"really?"

"really." 

with a sigh, the boy wrapped his significantly larger pinky around her little one. she moved suddenly again, with one final whack of the pillow against the pale boy's skin. 

"ow!"

"that's for making stiles cry!" 

"yellow?" stiles answered his call from the little girl. 

"hey," nothing could hold back aurora's smile upon hearing her boyfriend's voice. she visibly relaxed from her position in her bed; dainty body clad in her loose baby pink night dress with her iconic blonde hair pulled up into braids. 

"god, i'm so glad to hear your voice." 

"me too." the small girl breathed. she opened her mouth to speak once more before a click caught her attention. "h-hold on." she got up from her comfy position, eyes cast on the darkness behind the tree facing her window. click. again, but this time she saw the small stone bounce off the glass. with a furrow in her brow the small girl pulled her window open, squinting her eyes into the tree. 

"hey, pretty girl." she jumped at the sound of her boyfriends voice, eyes focusing on his distinct features in the tree. "gonna let me in?" 

it was a little amusing to watch stiles stumble through the window, but the girl couldn't help but find the gesture adorable. as soon as he was stood up he towered over his little girlfriend, eyes cast downwards into her own that only looked up at him. in the moonlight they looked a new colour of honey brown; like he said. prettier by the minute. 

"hi, baby." she smiled at the sound of his voice. music to her ears. 

"hi, daddy." she slipped her tiny hand down his arm, fingers gliding into his own as smooth as silk. she gulped slightly as she looked down at where they were connected, remembering what she actually had to tell him. "he didn't do it." 

"i know, bunny. i'm sorry." she looked up at him confusedly. "i spoke to scott, he thinks it has something to do with the alphas. and somehow, isaac will be the key to knowing everything." 

"o-oh." 

"mhmm." stiles ran his hand across his girlfriend's face, smiling at the way she nuzzled her head into his palm. "but right now," his hand moved again as aurora's teeth caught her lip. skilfully he moved down towards her neck, slowly enveloping it with his large hand and squeezing lightly. aurora shook in anticipation, innocent eyes staring up at her lover. "i need a distraction." his eyes travelled down to the pink nightgown. they travelled up once more, meeting her pleading ones. 

"think you can be a good girl for me?" 


	10. 10. PLEASE, DADDY

it didn't take long for aurora to become a shaking, whimpering mess. stiles was yet to even touch her and she was already begging for more, begging to come undone for him. kissing was one of aurora's favourite pass times, and kissing stiles was like heaven on earth. surprisingly, without experience from anyone other than rory, stiles knew exactly what he was doing. 

the raven haired boy sat down on the end of aurora's bed, pulling the dainty girl onto his lap. as always she fit in perfectly, her hips meeting with his own ever so sweetly. she whimpered at the contact between them as she solely rested on him. the kiss was deep and meaningful, like every other one they shared. dainty hands clasped around the tall boy's collar, pulling his flannel shirt as close as she could. his own hands rested on the back of her little neck, keeping her close. the other rested atop her hip, squeezing slightly. she squeaked at the action and he smirked into the kiss. 

in a flash aurora was on her back, stiles leaning over her with a hungry look in his eyes. there was something about the little girl's innocence that he just needed to claim; to ravish it and steal it. he wanted to be the one to keep it forever. aurora gave a short inhale of breath at the sight of him. he looked like a god standing there, taking his red and blue flannel shirt off carefully but refusing to break eye contact with he skin. the corner of his shirt rose as he moved his arms, giving the small girl a perfect view of his v-line. she gulped. 

he stood at the edge of her bed and forced her legs apart, dragging her towards him slowly. on his knees he leant down and balled her nightdress into his palms, slowly bringing up her smooth leg. his hands left a fiery blazing trail up her leg, one that sent shivers to her very core. the fabric balled at her hips along with his hands. for a brief moment the Stilinski boy stopped and admired the beauty of his girlfriend beneath him. his sweet angel, waiting patiently for him, her little legs shaking. one of her dainty hands slipped down her side and fell into his own, bringing it back up to her awaiting neck. he shuffled upwards to meet her, his crotch falling straight into place upon to her own. he hissed at the contact, moving his hips slowly against hers. 

the tiny girl let out a little whimper and stiles pressed down on the sides of her neck harder. "you look so pretty like this, baby." her hips bucked involuntarily into his own. his words only drove her further. "such a good girl for me,"

"p-please, daddy." her words were airy with the unevenness of her breath. stiles groaned at the sound, moving quickly. the cool of the ring on his middle finger felt overwhelming, just like when she gifted it to him. she missed the cool when his lips replaced his hands; his hips moving even faster. a mix of pleasure and pain was simply heavenly, stiles' hard clothed member hitting the sweetest spot of her sex and his lips sucking at her neck, teeth grazing over the bruises that he left in his wake. everyone needed to see that his little angel belonged to him and only him. she moved her hips up into his once more, whining and begging for more contact.

in another flash stiles wrapped his arms under and around the quivering girl. once again she was sat in his lap, only this time she was straddling one of his legs. his hard, slightly muscular thigh send shivers up her spine and into her very core as he clenched it. "want you to get off like this baby," rory's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she stared down at his leg. he was practically holding her upright, for she her own legs were shaking violently. his large hands pushed her hips downwards onto his thigh, rutting her against the solid surface. she looked oh so pretty, nightdress balled at her sides in his hands, little pink lacy panties covering her sex but still giving him the most perfect view. her face was a blushed mess, loose platinum hairs clung to her face, her eyes were red with desire around those chocolate irises. her mouth was parted from the pleasure he was giving her, lips shiny from the aftermath of their kissing. the definition of fucked out. "such a pretty girl." 

he didn't say anything after that, but started bouncing his leg. aurora audibly gasped, the new action bringing stimulation to her clit. her hands were a desperate, wondering mess against him; grabbing his collar, his hair, his biceps. her eyes screwed shut at the new sensations from his thigh. he'd seen that face before; she was getting close. 

his right hand travelled down from her hip to her clothed clit, rubbing figure eights slowly. a strangled whimper left her lips at the touch of his thumb. her hips began to buck on their own accord, so close to coming undone for him. 

"daddy-" she gasped, unable to form real words. stiles stared down at where they were connected, a smirk lining his lips at the sight. a small wet patch coated his jean clad thigh, coming in and out of his vision with every movement of his hips. 

"are you close, angel?" 

her reply came in the form of a nod, her lips parting fully as silent moans fell from them. the knot in her stomach was becoming unbearable. she begged repeatedly, the words only coming out as splutters and stutters. 

"good girl. cum for me."

bliss envaloped the little girl's spasming body, and she welcomed it with open arms. her nails dug into the flesh of his bicep as she tensed. mewls and moans left her lips as she reached her climax, rigidly falling into stiles' chest. his fingers rode out her orgasm until she protested, unable to take any more. 

stiles patted down her head with his hand, whispering reassuring praises into her pierced ears. she collapesed into his arms, letting him contort her body to his pleasure. he shuffled them back, resting himself against the headboard of her double bed. slowly he moved the blankets to sit upon her body, tucking the little girl in. 

minutes later, with the tiny girl fast asleep in her lovers arms (only after she asked to help him feel good too, to which he stared into her tired eyes and kissed the tip of her nose, telling her he was more than satisfied.) and his mind clouded with the thoughts of the sweet angel, stiles' phone rang. it split through the comfortable silence, causing the girl to jump awake. 

her eyebrows creased as her boyfriend answered the call. observantly, she watched his face scrunch up. "we're doing this tonight?" his voice was low, and by the tone she could tell he was talking to scott. "dude! I'm with rory! she was napping, you interrupted nap time! angel, tell him how angry you are." 

the small girl spoke tiredly into the phone, "hi, scotty."

"wow. terribly convincing." 

she poked her tongue out in response before snuggling back onto her boyfriend's chest. scott and stiles' conversation went on for a few more minutes, a long repetition of 'yes' and 'no' going back and fourth like a tennis match. finally, after endless begging on scott's behalf, stiles agreed to meet the others at the vet. 

"do you think we'll ever get a peaceful night?" he asked. aurora gave no reply, for when he looked down she was in a deep world of slumber. he scoffed, "you definitely will." 

but despite his sarcasm towards his little angel, as he sat her up and wrapped her fragile arms in his flannel shirt and carried her downstairs, he realised that he wouldn't have her any other way.


	11. 11. YOU’RE ALWAYS SLEEPY

aurora grumbled tiredly as stiles picked her up from her place in the passenger's seat. her honey eyes remained closed as she clung onto his neck, snuggling her face into his shoulder. 

"c'mon, pretty girl." he adjusted her as he closed the passenger door to roscoe. "our friends are waiting for us."

"do we have to? I'm sleepy." 

"you're always sleepy." stiles retaliated, earning a playful bite on the shoulder. he rolled his eyes before setting the tiny girl down, trying to ignore her protests the best he could. as soon as her feet were on the floor she clung back onto him, holding herself against his arm in the cold of the night. stiles knocked on the door to the veterinary practice. as the two stood silently the lanky boy took notice of his girlfriend's shivers. he frowned at the sight of her nightdress and his flannel. although he loved how tiny she looked in his clothes he wouldn't want anything other than the best for his girl. 

rory jumped in shock as scott opened the door to the vets. he smiled sheepishly at being so silent before unlocking the door and letting the couple in, giving rory a scruff on the top of her head. 

"hey!" she protested, using her small hands to flatten the blonde halo once more. despite her fake anger the little girl couldn't help smile at the small notion of affection. scott and stiles made it easy to realise how much more comfortable she was compared to the awkward rivalry between girls that they had the audacity to call a friendship. although, the boys did have their moments. 

after their brief greeting to deaton, isaac and derek the group set off on emptying bags of ice into the already freezing water. the cool of the room didn't help rory's shivering case. speaking of which,

"what's with the outfit?" derek asked, jerking his head towards the little blonde angel.

"she was sleeping." stiles deadpanned as he chucked another bag into the metal tub in the centre of the room. 

"and your shirt?" the blue eyed wolf asked again with a smirk. 

"she was cold." stiles looked up at the oldest wolf with raised eyebrows. why was he suddenly so interested?

"hey, daddy wolf," stiles gulped as aurora addressed derek directly. "hold this for me." the small girl held out her closed hand, raising it above derek's newly open awaiting one. she dropped an icecube onto his warm skin before picking up her own and holding it reciprocally to his own. the hale's thick eyebrows furrowed.

"what are we doing?"

"I wanna see the difference in how long they take to melt." the small girl answered his burning question. his eyebrows furrowed further at the girl, who's big doe eyes were situated in a hard stare at the two ice cubes. he swivelled around, staring at the others as though to ask 'is she serious?' scott covered his laugh with a cough, throwing the last empty bag away into the trash. 

"how slow does his heart beat have to be?" the puppy eyed werewolf asked as isaac leaned over the tub in surveillance. 

"very slow." aurora frowned at deacons words. 

Derek shook his hand off from the excess water of the melted ice cube. "okay, so, how slow is very slow?"

"nearly dead."

"b-but that's really dangerous." rory mumbled as she frowned further. 

"no, it's safe, right?" Isaac asked in astonishment after dripping his fingers into the water and hissing. 

deaton looked down at the boy. "do you want me to answer that honestly?" 

"no. no, not really." the blond boy answered anxiously. 

suddenly, the snapping of rubber came from behind them. rory jumped, dropping her ice cube into the water. the group turned to face the smith girl's brunette boyfriend, a long surgical glove wrapped around his hand and covering his arm. stiles smiled happily at the latex before noticing the prying eyes upon him. "what?" derek gave him a pointed look. stiles reluctantly sighed, slipping the glove off and throwing it away. 

derek's attention was caught by isaac, who was visibly distressed and looked as though he could vomit at any second. "look, if it feels too risky you don't have to do this." auroras eyes softened as she came to stiles' side; Derek really did have a heart.

Isaac didn't reply. in less than a second he had pulled off his grey thsirt. stiles quickly reached forward, covering auroras eyes with his big hands. the movement muffled her little protest. the tall boy didn't let go until isaac was fully submerged in the water. scott and derek held down the blond's shoulders, trying to push him back down as he resurfaced half transformed. stiles pushed the small girl behind him slightly. 

"get him back under." deaton ordered, motioning for the couple to help their friends. instantly the two were helping to the best of their abilities, holding down each of his legs. each of stiles' hands held down each leg, his right hand joining the two that aurora had hold of. stiles wasn't stupid; there was no way a pretty little thing like rory could ever hold one of Isaac's limbs down. isaac struggled and grunted against their restraint. his thrashing did no help for aurora's shivers, but she didn't care. as long as everyone was safe. the boy finally settled, and deaton instructed everyone to keep quiet. 

"isaac?" the middle aged man called softly. "can you hear me?"

"yes."

aurora shuddered, subconsciously moving closer to her boyfriend. 

"this is doctor deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. is that okay?" 

"yes." 

"I want to ask about the night you found erica and boyd." lightning flashed outside, and the little girl had to do her best not to whimper. she couldn't risk distracting isaac. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again." 

lights flickered above their heads. "I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." he started to thrash again, the water spilling over the group. aurora gasped at the intensity. 

"aurora, get back." stiles whispered threateningly. 

"I-"

"get. back." stiles's jaw clenched as he tried to keep the layhe boy down in the water. deaton gave the two a pointed look. rory gulped before letting go and pulling her hands out of the water. she stepped away as slowly and quietly as she could. 

deaton and Isaac's conversation seemed to go back and fourth for quite some time before Isaac finally calmed down and allowed himself to truly delve into his memories. the blond boy described the building in vivid detail, trying to remember the best that he could. by his description the plot seemed eerie and spooky, somewhere aurora definitely didn't want to venture. the boy started to panic and the lights above their head flickered more. "someone's here" was uttered from his blue lips repeatedly, and derek could no longer wait to question the boy. he was confusing him, and deaton tried his best to get Derek to stop before Isaac shot up in a sweat. in the moments before his wake he eerily started to describe being taken into a room, one with the decaying corpse of erica inside. aurora choked on her gasp, eyes instantly watering. 

"Its a bank vault! I see it!" his eyes wondered around the group, lingering slightly on the timid girl furthest away from him. "I saw a name."

stiles moved over to his girlfriend, rubbing against her arms in hopes to comfort her. "you okay?"

wide eyed, the small girl swallowed. she never did give him an answer.


	12. 12. SHE’S YOUR EVERYTHING

after Isaac had dried himself off with a towel and stiles had disclosed to him what he said right before he woke up, little aurora smith wasn't in the mood to sleep. her eyes stung and her body wracked quietly at the coffee deaton had made her, but also the troubling image of erica. could she really be dead? in all truth rory had barely any knowledge of her and boyd's disappearance, and this seemed from one extreme to the other. the innocent girl had known death for a long time, far longer than the amount of time she had spent with the pack, but it still never failed to send shivers to her very core. 

a warm mug trembled between her fingers and she stared at the moving liquids inside. two hands reached around from behind her and covered her own, steadying the trembles. from behind her, stiles sat with a frown on his face. the situation was too serious not to worry about and the uneasiness of his girlfriend in front of him was heartbreaking. she sat quietly on top of his lap, a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders on top of his flannel. their position reminded him of how they were just hours ago, and he had to bite down the smile. now wasn't the time. a soft kiss landed on top of the girl's blonde halo before stiles resumed talking. 

"derek, he said, "there's a dead body. its erica." doesn't exactly leave us much room fr interpretation." he couldn't help but despise the way that his words affected his girlfriend as she shuffled uncomfortably. 

"then who was in the vault with boyd?"

"someone else, obviously." Stilinski deadpanned. usually aurora would have giggled as he sassed the daddy wolf, but she seemed quiet as a mouse. as though she wasn't really there. 

"and maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. the one who saved you?" scott suggested quietly to isaac.

"w-what girl?" the words that left rory's mouth were quiet, and if the others in the room didn't have supernatural abilities only stiles would have heard her. 

"I told you, baby. don't you remember?" stiles asked softly, brows furrowing further. slowly, his girlfriend turned to him. she looked completely worn out. the innocent twinkle in her eyes had worn out. rory was forgetful at the best of times, so it was no wonder she was in a confused state as of right now. she shook her head silently. "that's okay," he mumbled as the conversation between the werewolves continued. "i'll tell you all about it on the way home, yeah?"

there came no answer from the four eleven girl. she turned back around, staring at the blank wall that derek paced in front of. could she really go back home ad sleep after all this. should she tell jacob? would there even be any way of him helping? feeling stiles' hands on top of her own were the only comforting factor to the whole situation. 

"we get them out tonight." Derek insisted as the little girl finally woke up from her daydream. 

"be smart about this, derek. you can't just go storming in." said deaton.

derek scoffed and rory took a gulp of the steaming drink. "if isaac got in, so can we."

"but he didn't go through a vault door, did he? 

Scott seeped forward, looking as heroic as always. his lobsided jaw was clenched in thought, just like his fists. "we need a plan." rory's eyes softened. scott was always so willing to put himself into the face of danger for others, no matter who they were.

"how are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" 

stiles' chest rose from behind aurora, who had only just now noticed one of his hands had left her own and was holding up his phone, which illuminated his perfect face. "uh, I think someone already did. 'beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery.' doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it won't take long." the unruly haired boy tapped again his girlfriend's hip, signalling to her that he needed her to get up. she stood quietly, thankful that her legs weren't so shaky anymore. 

"how long?" derek inquired. 

it was stiles' turn to scoff. "its the internet, derek. okay? minutes?" 

after the group inside the vets dispersed rory and stiles had a quiet conversation, in which she agreed that she was too scared to sleep at home tonight. the little girl shook like a lap as the trio walked back to roscoe. looking down quietly, the small girl was reminded of the only thing keeping her sane in that moment. the walk to the car seemed longer than before, more eerie. Rory felt as though she were alert to every move of the trees and every looming shadow. her uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by scott. it was practically radiating off of the four eleven girl. 

stiles reached forward, letting go of the small girl's hand to open the back door. the small girl stood still, her face paling at the darkness of the back seat. she could imagine how cold and deathly it would feel to sit back there alone, just like erica. it didn't take long before she was a quiet, whimpering mess. she muttered over and over that she couldn't do it. "please don't make me-" her lips wobbled as she stared up at stiles, quickly latching onto his hand and shaking her head. 

the stilinski boy's brow furrowed as he looked at his distressed lover, cheeks ablaze yet ever so sickly pale. it practically broke his heart to see her so panicked. "hey, hey," he mumbled as he crouched down in front of her, bringing his hands to rest on either side of her face. her skin was freezing. "what's wrong? you always let scott sit in front."

"I don't mind," soctt smiled sympathetically, his arm coming to rest on rory's bicep. her teary doe eyes wondered up to him, bottom lip wobbling. stiles looked up at him too, as though seeking confirmation. "hey! I love the back seat, besides, stiles can take better care of you from the front."

"she's really freaked out, huh?" scott asked as stiles carried the sleeping girl up the stairs. Scott had of course offered to carry the irl himself, but stiles refused. nobody but him carried rory. 

"mhmm." stiles replied with a sigh as he laid the girl down onto his bed. scott had pulled back the covers, making it easy to slip the girl in and wrap her up. "I think it was all just a bit too much for her." 

a thick silence settled between them. the two teenage boys stood over the tiny girl's sleeping form as she unconsciously snuggled into reggie, who she had strategically left at stiles' house. her erratic heart beat had finally settled into its mellow rhythm. scott looked from one icon of the duo to the other. stiles stared at the tiny girl as though she were his whole world, as though his sole purpose in life was to protect her. his honey eyes were soft, one hand running through her hair calmly. 

"she really loves you, you know?" at the sound of scott's voice stiles looked up, eyes lading on his werewolf best friend. the shorter boy was almost tempted to note on the little girl's childlike dependance, but opted that maybe tonight wasn't the night. 

"I know." he smiled. "I love her too."

"I see the way you look at her. she's your everything stiles, and I'm happy for you. I really am."

stiles' hand left the angel's blonde locks. his large hand clapped Scott on the back, "thanks buddy. let's go, that research isn't gonna do itself." 

the iconic Scott and stiles were asleep within an hour. one on the floor, one at his desk. rory had woken soon after their snores began, jumping awake at the sudden noise. 

the small girl instantly looked down at her phone, trying to ignore the darkness of the room. her little thumb hovered over the illuminated contact, reading jakey-wakey, a common nickname she used for the seventeen year old during her childhood. slowly she pressed down on the interactive screen and began texting. 

sleeping beauty: I need ur help. pick me up in ten, please. 

jakey-wakey: grl I- its like 2:30 why r u awake????? daddy keep you up longer than earlier?

sleeping beauty: jail.

jakey-wakey: b there in 10. 

the small girl quietly tip toed her way through the copious amounts of paper and sleeping bodies. the small girl squeaked as she nearly tripped over scott's arm. 

"mm. angel." rory's hand came to cover her mouth at the sounds her boyfriend made in his sleep. she stared at him for a moment, watching his head loll from one side to the other. "good girl." ignoring the way that her legs embarrassingly quivered, the small girl made her way out of the room. 

aurora slipped into the passenger side with ease, slamming the door and cutting off the cool air. Jacob sat at the wheel, ring clad hand gripping tightly onto it. the girl nervously played with reggie's ears as her older cousin asked what was going on. 

with one final sigh she looked up at him, tired eyes staring into his nearly black irises. "my friends are werewolves."


	13. 13. I CAN’T TRUST HIM

" my friends are werewolves." 

the silence that followed could have been spilt by a knife in the small car. rory's dainty hands shook violently against her thighs as she waited for jacob to say something; anything. his own hand gripped onto the steering wheel tighter, his rings digging into his pale fingers. that perfectly sculpted jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he searched for the words to say. in all honesty, the little girl had expected anything other than what he said to come out of his mouth; 

"i know." 

her own mouth fell slack on its own accord. "huh?" 

he finally turned to her, a giddy smirk playing on his lips. "what, you thought i wouldn't realise on my own? rory, i literally smelt it as soon as i joined the school." 

"oh." she stared forwards. he chuckled before putting the car into first gear, slowly moving away from stiles' house. the little angel in the front seat watched sadly as she drove away. it wasn't hard to simply imagine him waking up in the morning, a frown on his face after noticing his little girl was gone. aurora turned back to her cousin with a sigh, "l-look, i don't really know how to say this but, i think i need your h-help."

"with what?" 

"my friends." a beat. "there's stuff going on that i don't quite understand, and i don't think they can do it on their own." 

"i'll do it." 

"really?" her heart beat erratically. 

"i meant what i said, rory. it's gonna be different this time." 

that familiar silence filled the car once again. they were moving for what seemed to be hours to the little girl. she looked down at the clock on the dashboard, eyes widening at the 4 am sign. just as she looked back up, jacob pulled into the gas station. rory's brow creased in confusion. 

"get out. we're getting slushes." 

and again, ten minutes later, in the parked black car sat rory and jacob smith. rory opted for blue raspberry, which stained her little tongue. the two discussed everything between their drinks. rory told her cousin everything she could remember from that night, excluding what herself and stiles had done hours before. the raven haired boy picked up on the fact, and smirked as he told her that he heard everything. her cheeks flashed red before she cleared her throat and moved on. 

"t-the thing is, it always gets w-worse for a while. like, every move we make has to be thought out. but then, it gets better. s-slowly, but it gets there." she smiled sadly, setting her plastic cup into the holder within the car. 

"you're all just kids..." he trailed off, a sad look in his eye at his cousin's loss of innocence. she shrugged at his statement, playing with the ends of stiles' flannel. "he's good to you, right? doesn't let you get hurt?" 

"mhmm." she smiled, "most i've had is cuts 'n bruises. well, e-except that one time i was paralysed." she giggled as jacob sent her a confused look. "it's a long story. but stiles protects me." another beat. "they all do." 

"good." a beat. "you know, they can't know about me. wolves don't take well to my kind." jacob breathed slowly before finishing his drink, insisting his little cousin get some sleep before she went to school in the morning. she simply nodded. 

"dude! i'm freaking out! i cant find her anywhere- yes i looked there! she's not- i looked there too! she left her phone at mine and she left in the middle of the night! this is aurora we're talking about! she doesn't go anywhere without us!" stiles barked into his phone as he dashed in and out of classrooms, honey eyes scouring them in hopes to find his little girl. noah had awoken his son and scott in the morning, and when the two finally woke up they realised the tiny girl had gone. 

"i'm sure she'll be fine! rory wouldn't go anywhere alone, stiles. i could smell her out to your driveway-"

"then why would the scent get cut off?!" stiles barged through a group of students who cursed at him in his wake. he waved them off. 

"i don't know! some other smell was too strong, it was horrible too. like death or something. weirdly familiar." scott said.

"whatever! what do i do? what if she's gone missing like heather- i already lost one friend this week, i cant lose my little girl too." stiles' voice broke as he sweeped in and out of students, trying to make his way back to aurora's locker. 

"she's not lost, stiles. we'll find her." 

"finding implies losing in the first place!" he grumbled and ended the call, realising that scott's reassurance really wasn't reassuring at all. his sneaker clad feet squeaked against the somewhat clean floor, carrying him to where rory's locker was situated. 

his chocolate eyes widened at the sight of her cousin standing there, back faced towards him. with a fiery anger the stilinski boy stomped towards the mysterious boy, raising his voice; "where the hell is she?!" 

jacob turned to the side, finally facing his cousin's boyfriend. as the tall boy moved the little girl beside him came into view, shutting her locker. her eyes trailed up to her boyfriend, smiling when she set eyes on his face. he seemed relieved, but her bright smile wasn't reciprocated. of course, he was so happy to see that his tiny girl was safe and sound, there was nothing better in the whole world. but something about the whole situation didn't sit right with him. 

"well..." the boy with the raven hair trailed off, lifting himself off the lockers. "looks like you two got a lot to talk about. i'll be on my way." and he was gone in a flash, as though he had never even been there. 

aurora hated the way that she wasn't in stiles' arms in that moment. usually he would cuddle her for minutes after they had been apart, but now he stood too far away, arms crossed angrily. 

"where did you go, hmm?" 

she gulped. "jacob p-picked me up." she moved towards him slowly, playing with the net buckle attached to her oversized jeans. her shirt was a plain white crop, adorned lovingly by stiles' blue flannel. "we got slushes."

"slushes, at god knows what time?" he seemed skeptical as his arms fell to his sides. the little angel nodded in agreement. "why didn't you tell me?" 

"you looked t-tired." if there was one thing that aurora hated (and she hated using the word) most it was having to lie to stiles. she was almost upset that it came too easily to her to lie to someone. 

"I don't like knowing that you weren't safe!"

"I-i was safe. I was with Jacob."

"that guy? I don't like him, rory. I can't trust him." stiles moved closer now, almost looking down at the small girl, ignoring the students that passed them on their way to their classes. 

"he's family, stiles." 

"then why don't i know anything about him! huh? i know everything about your family, your nana, your dad, your mom! everything! the only thing i know about that guy is his name and age!" 

and you don't even know the real one. she couldn't help but think. tears welled in her eyes as she tried not to lie again, to just leave their argument there. she couldn't stand arguing with the boy she loved so much. 

without another word she fell into his arms for the first time in hours. the blonde angel could have fallen asleep against him in that moment, tired from her lack of sleep and stress of missing her boyfriend. he embraced her quietly, trying to keep his ground. his attempts failed miserably, and he finally picked the little girl up. just as he had wanted, his tiny girl back in his arms. 


	14. 14. NOT YOU

"okay!" stiles opened up the blueprints to the bank building, pointing his red sharpie towards the rooftop. aurora squinted slightly, trying to look at where he was pointing. "you see this? this is how they got in. it's a rooftop air conditioning vent. leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here." he circled over the vault. "okay? one of the robbers was lowered into this shaft." rory's legs swung on the chair she had situated herself on in derek's loft. "now, that space is so small, it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall. which is stone, by the way." rory nodded with derek and scott, implying she was hanging onto every word he said. "then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft on the wall. boom!" 

"can we fit in there?" scott asked inquisitively. 

"we can, but very very barely." 

"i know someone who could, very very easily." derek's brown eyes met aurora's honey eyes and she jumped slightly, realising he was talking about her. stiles' mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish. 

"uh, no?" he turned to derek. "look at her, she's tiny! you think i'm letting her go in there by herself? with a load of wolves who haven't been fed in fucking ages?!" he shook his head, saltily continuing despite derek's glares. "and they patched the wall. obviously. so, we're going to need a drill of some kind. i'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..."

"look, forget the drill." stiles' hands clenched as though he were in agony upon hearing the words. his girlfriend smiled and reached one of her small hands up, grasping onto one of his significantly larger ones. 

"sorry?"

"if i go in first, how much space do i have?" derek stared intently at the blueprints. aurora watched as his eyes scattered to and fourth. she frowned slightly at the fact of them all getting into danger, once again. 

"what- what do you think you're gonna do, derek? you gonna punch through the wall?" stiles muttered sarcastically as he stood up straight. derek crossed his muscular arms. aurora gulped, unconsciously squeezing her boyfriend's hand harder. 

"yes, stiles, i'm gonna punch through the wall." 

"okay, big guy. let's see it, let's see that fist." derek raised his clenched fist to stiles' face. "get it out there. don't be scared."

"stiles..." aurora warned, attempting to pull him back. 

"big bad wolf. yeah, look at that." stiles' larger, vernier hand came to rest on top of derek's wrist and he shook off aurora, who frowned. she turned to scott, who's puppy eyes softened at her upset state and pulled her in by her shoulder, cuddling her from the side. "you see this? that's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid-" stiles was cut off as derek moved his fist forward, punching him on the hand. 

rory gasped, leaning forward to catch stiles' injured hand. "aah!" he croaked, spastically moving in pain. the tall boy moved around quickly, as though searching for ice to heal his palm. 

"hey, hey," she coaxed as the wolves chuckled. she raised the injured hand to her lips, kissing it better slowly. she looked up at the boy's face, who's eyes were hypnotised by her movements. as though she had some form of magic touch. "all better."

"adorable." he muttered. though, he did think it was much more sexy than adorable. he had to be more careful about when he was vulgar with his tiny girl; there were three super-hearing creatures in the room.

"i'll get through the wall. who's following me down?" 

"don't look at me." peter smirked from the stairs. aurora shuddered at his voice as herself and stiles made their way back over to the others, she hadn't completely gotten over when he had nearly killed her. "i'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." 

"they can't just die-"

"so i'm supposed to just let them die?" 

aurora's cheeks flamed up at the sound of her own voice overlapping derek's deep one. stiles stared between them blankly before grumbling lowly. 

"one of them's already dead." aurora frowned at the thought of erica's body again. she had only had it out of her head for hours. 

"we don't know that!" 

"do i have to remind you what we're up against here? a pack of alphas. all of them killers. and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha!" 

"hey!" aurora surprised herself at the sudden outburst. "g-grandpa wolf. some of u-us don't have testicles." 

"is she serious?" 

"can someone kill him again, please?" stiles grumbled at the stare peter gave his innocent little girl. she smiled up at him and ignored the morbid memories of peter's death. 

peter rolled his eyes and turned back to his nephew. "derek. seriously. not worth the risk."

"what about you?" 

"well, if you want me to come-"

"not you!" derek cut stiles off angrily. 

"oh, m-me! i don't think stiles-"

"not you either!" 

"i don't know about erica. but if boyd's still alive, we have to do something." scott said courageously and turned to look at peter. the middle aged man looked back at the quartet with a sigh. "we have to try."

"but?"

"who's the other girl? the one locked in there with boyd?"

no one could answer, and the five fell into an uncomfortable silence. 

the sound of aurora's nails tapping against her phone was really starting to get on derek's nerves. he couldn't see who on earth she was texting from his view, but it was strange. aurora only ever spoke to stiles that much. she was acting suspicious, her honey eyes continually looking up to ensure no one was looking at her screen. she would even look at the wall behind her, even though there was definitely no one there.

"stiles!" derek hissed lowly to the boy who stood at the window. of course, stiles didn't hear him, lost in his thoughts of how they were going to go about everything that was about to happen. "stiles!" 

the raven haired boy jumped, turning to face the wolf with an irritated face. "dude, what?" 

"get her to stop, would you?" he tilted his head towards the little girl, who's face was illuminated by the bright screen. stiles frowned. "the tapping is driving me insane." 

"just ask her nicely," stiles turned back to the window. although he couldn't deny that aurora texting so much and so fast was irregular, there were slightly more pressing matters on their hands. 

"for god's sake." peter's voice joined the conversation and he sighed as he stood. at the sounds of his shuffling aurora looked up and squeaked. all four men were staring at her and the scariest of them all was slowly advancing towards her. aurora gulped. 

peter came to a stop in front of her and opened his palm. "phone." 

the situation was almost laughable; the big bad wolf acting as though he were her father and she had just been grounded. stiles watched with a raised eyebrow, wondering if Peter would eventually pull the damned thing out of her tiny hand. 

"n-no."

"kid, give me the phone." 

"no." aurora's eyebrows knitted together even further, and her eyes bore past the werewolf to the only other human in the room. peter lurched forward to grab the device and she flinched, moving to the side as quickly as she could. stiles moved forward; Peter was going to take it too far. 

"hey-"

"look, kid. I'm not asking again. give it to me." 

the ting about aurora was, she detested exercise. but when she found herself in the face of danger or death, her little legs would find a way to become athletes. Peter lurched forward again and she slipped under his arm in a dash, her legs carrying her all the way to stiles. she stood behind him instinctively, trembling hands clutching onto his shirt. 

"dude, leave her alone-"

"what? you're not curious as tie why she's being so secretive?" stiles wavered. "c'mon. look at her, she's hiding something!"

"I-i'm not!"

"peter." derek's deep voice suddenly cut through the air. aurora was confused, to say the least, as to why he was suddenly standing up for her. "that's enough." the brown eyed wolf couldn't help the words as they fell out of his mouth in her defence. something had kicked into him at how fragile and hurt she was to be accused of such things, and for her boyfriend to not stand up to her as he usually would. 

a sigh escaped her pretty lips as peter scoffed and turned away. stiles turned around, caressing her head to his chest. he tried to calm her with the sound of his heartbeat, as he had so many times before. the tiny girl gripped onto her boyfriend for dear life, as though peter would have actually ripped her into pieces a moment ago. they stood like that for a while, ignoring the passing wolves and derek and scott leaving, until stiles finally spoke up. 

"I can't take waiting around like this." when the small girl looked up from her position at his chest she smiled lightly. the full moon lit up his freckled face and his unruly hair was more of a mess than usual, probably as a result of running his hands though it in stress. "you know, its nerve wracking. my nerves are wracked. they're severely wracked."

"I could beat you until you're unconscious and wake you when its over."

"I've heard enough from you to last a lifetime, okay?" he spat at peter, who laughed it off. "do you think Erica's really dead?" rory sucked in a breath.

"you think I really care?"

"I jus don't understand the bank, though, okay?" stiles was directly speaking to peter now, and aurora unclasped her hands from his shirt. he went and stood over the blueprints as she stared up at the full moon. it looked peaceful outside, and to the civilians of beacon hills it was. she was completely envious, for sometimes she wished she was as ignorant as everyone else in the damned town. "why wouldn't they chain them up in an underground lair, or something? they're an alpha pack, right? so shouldn't they have a lair or something?"

"they're werewolves, not bond villains." Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. her honey eyes found her boyfriend and followed him around the room as his tone shifted.

"wait a sec, wait a sec. maybe they're living there, you know?" her eyebrows creased. who would wanna live in a bank? "like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of little wolf dens!"

"wolf dens?" both Rory and the middle aged man questioned at the same time. 

"yeah! where do you live?"

Peter sighed. "in an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

"woah! really?"

"no, you idiot." the little girl frowned, coming to stand next to her boyfriend. "I have an apartment downtown."

"okay, fine. that just proves that there's something up with the bank. and why wait around for the full moon, huh?"

"my h-head hurts." the tiny girl grumbled as stiles' words confused her (even more than normal). 

"why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"maybe they think its poetic." the middle aged man really wasn't helping, and aurora thought of all the ways she could kick him out, if she were only stronger. 

"they've already had three full moons to be poetic."

"and here you've only had one whole hour to be-"

"'scuse me, s-stiles is really poetic."

aurora had never seen such a blank face in all her years of living. 'I was going to say annoying." he paused suddenly, and stiles scoffed.

"no, go ahead, finish what you were saying. im annoying... what were you gonna say there?"

"what are the walls made of?" he sat up. 

"what, uhh... help me look, baby. there's some wood, a brick." the two stared up at the ceiling, pointing out different objects to each other. 

"that's definitely bird poop," the small girl pointed her painted pink nails to the yellowing spot and stiles hummed in agreement.

"no, no, no. the vault. the vault. the walls, what are they made out of?"

the two joined the muscular man at the table, wondering where on earth he was going with his questions of interior design. he flicked through the plans and blueprints, trying to decipher his own questions. 

"where would it say, the materials, the types of stone?"

"oh! hang on," stiles shuffled around for a moment before turning back. "yeah, here, it's gotta be in there." he slammed down a big stack of papers, staring back at the wide eyes of rory and peter. 

aurora's phone was buzzing like hell. the tree ignored it as they tore through the papers. "there! that's it!"

"hacatolite." peter muttered. 

"Is that awful? that sounds awful." 

"get them on the phone, call them." stiles and rory stared at the man, baffled. "now!"

the tiny girl reached into her pocket, ignoring the thousand of messages she had received from her cousin. as she picked scoot mccute's contact stiles smirked. "you know, she wouldn't be able to call if you'd have taken her phone." with a pointed look, he shut up. the buzzing of the ringer was almost deafening in her ear as she begged for her best friend to pick up. "why are we calling, anyway?"

"because boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. they're gonna kill derek and scott." with an inward gasp, the small girl dialled again. she took the moment whilst stiles was questioning peter to text her cousin, warning jacob not to go in there and to forget their plan all together. 

"rory? im really sorry but now isn't the best time."

"y-you- you gotta- you gotta get o-out, n-now!"

"what?"

stiles reached forward and grabbed his girlfriend's phone. "scott! the walls are made with something called hacatolite, it scatters the moonlight!"

"and what does that mean?" aurora bit her lip, just begging for scott to forget the questions and leave. hopefully, he would run into Jacob on his way out. 

"look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? they haven't felt the full moon in months!"

peter snatched rory's phone from her boyfriend. "think of it like the gladiators in the colosseum. they used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious. more out of control. deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

stiles snatched the phone back. "scott they're gonna be stronger!"

as though it were a game of tennis, aurora watched her phone go back and forth between the two men. "more savage. more bloodthirsty. scott, they're the lions! they're the starved lions and you and derek just stepped into the colosseum."

once again stiles took the phone and screamed his warnings to scott. derek was pleading for someone to stop; her name was cora. the only thing from the other line was the immense fighting before it all went quiet suddenly. "what is that?" scott's lingering voice asked. "derek, what is that?!"

"I don't know!" rory and stiles shared a look, eyes wide in panic. the panic in stiles' eyes was the concern for his friends and the wonder of what was actually in there with them. for aurora, her eyes were panicked at the thought that scott and derek would realise that it was jacob in there with them, moving as quick as the wind and as silently as a mouse. 


	15. 15. DEAD BODY

"she's okay, sweet girl. she's okay-" stiles' words of comfort almost meant nothing to aurora in her state of panic. as soon as stiles hung up the phone with lydia the two were running to roscoe, jumping in and speeding as quickly as they could to meet their friend. stiles' hand laid comfortingly on aurora's knee, up to where her sock ended. one of them was rolled down her leg, for she was scratching her leg before lydia called. there was no time to make herself presentable before she was running out of derek's loft and waiting for stiles to unlock the door. 

"can you hear me, baby?" his tone was quieter now, and she barely acknowledged it with a nod. his large hand gripped her knee tighter. "she'll be alright," his hand left her knee to reach her chin, using his index finger to lift her face to face him. "i promise." 

moments later stiles hit the breaks and aurora shuffled to undo her seatbelt, pushing the door open and ignoring stiles' calls. "lydia!" she called out as soon as she spotted the redhead. she looked cold and shaken up. 

"rory, don't look." lydia moved forward, catching the girl in a hug. rory closed her eyes at the sight of the blood draining into the pool. 

"aurora! i said don't run off without me- OH MY GOD!" 

"that, over there— not okay!" 

stiles pulled aurora from the redhead slowly, bringing her head into his chest. "yeah, alright. i'm gonna call my dad." 

"i already called 911." lydia shook her head.

with an astonished look on his face, "you called the police before you called me?" rory gulped.

"i'm supposed to call you first when i find a dead body?" 

"YES!" he screamed. aurora jumped in his arms, pushing her head further into his chest. stiles pulled his phone out, ready to call scott.

"i-i'm gonna go wait i-in the car. if t-that's okay?"  
the tiny girl backed away slowly, trying not to look at the corpse sat on the lifeguard's seat. 

"do you want us to come with you?" stiles moved forward but his girlfriend shook her little head, the blonde locks no longer falling perfectly after the stress of the night. 

"i'll b-be fine. take care of l-lydia." her sneakers squeaked as she walked across to the car, wet from the pool. she shuffled into the back seat as quickly as she could, ears tuned out of stiles and lydia's conversation with scott. 

rory pulled out her own phone, momentarily stopping at her lock screen picture. her breath caught in her throat at the sight of herself and stiles, the previous christmas. the two stood in front of the large tree in her living room, the golden hue of the lights illuminating their faces. they smiled at the camera giddily, rory's head on stiles' chest and his arm around her waist. there was remnants of the gingerbread house they had made left across his lips. she smiled at the boy she loved so dearly. her smile faded as she unlocked her phone, and realised she was about to keep more secrets from him. 

"hello?" jacob's voice was clear as day on the other end. 

"are you with t-them?" she stumbled on her words, peeking out of the window to check on her boyfriend. 

"good evening to you too, cousin." she could practically see him roll his eyes. "yes, i can see them. they're on the phone. wait- are they on the line?" 

"what? n-no." she pulled her phone back to look at the screen. "i don't think so." 

"hm." he shuffled. 

"they didn't see y-you, did they?" 

"no. i was way too quick. they keep talking about it, i think the sexy one's angry that he doesnt know who or what i am." 

a beat. "did you just call derek sexy?" 

"huh? what do you mean did i just call him sexy? the man's a god. and that girl that was there- what's her name, your friend." 

"a-alison." 

"mhmm. why are all your friends so hot, aurora?" 

"uh, i-"

"it's so hard being bisexual in a town like this-"

rory cleared her throat. "uh, anyways, so-"

"girl, the things i would do-"

"jacob! f-focus." 

he cleared his throat. "sorry, look, they're moving. i'll wait a minute then follow, okay?" 

"w-wait!" he hummed in acknowledgement. "lydia found a body, tonight." 

"mhmm?" 

she looked around nervously. "i-it wasn't you, w-was it?"

a sigh. "rory. i promise you. i'm not doing that anymore. i get it from the bank, okay? at the hospital? i'm not killing anyone here." 

"o-okay. good luck." 

"goodbye, aurora. i love you." 

"b-bye." she closed her eyes as she ended the call. she hated when he said things like that, for she had no reason to believe it to be true. not minutes later stiles and lydia jumped into the car. rory hadn't even noticed the flashing lights of the ambulance and police. 

"you okay, baby?" the tiny girl jumped out of her trance, eyes falling upon the two who looked between their seats to stare at her. 

"mhmm. f-fine." 

"are you really going to go without asking me the question that you've been dying to ask me?" lydia's room was just how aurora remembered it. purple, pink, girly. designer brands laid across almost every surface and rory gulped, she didn't want to touch anything. 

"what? i'm not- i havent been dying to ask anything, no questions here for stiles!" his hand came to clasp aurora's cold one and they turned to leave before lydia spoke up again. 

"i can see it on your face."

"maybe my face just has, like, a naturally interrogatory expression." 

"well, your interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves." rory gulped at lydia's harsh words. "the answer is, i have no clue how u ended up finding that body. i didn't even know where i was until i got out of the car."

"yeah, but the last time something like this happened..."

"i know." lydia looked between the couple. 

"derek's uncle."

"peter." the two girls spoke at the same time.


	16. 16. VIRGINS

"jake?" aurora ran up the stairs as soon as she was through the door. "jacob are y-you home?" 

"hey! no running up the stairs." aurora's mother surfaced from the kitchen, a teatowell in her hand. these days aurora could see that her mother was ageing from the stress of trying to provide for her on her own. her mother's hair was starting to grey at the roots and the skin around her hand was getting looser. she smiled sadly. "he's not home. i thought you were with him?" 

"o-oh, yeah. we got separated." she didn't believe her, rory could tell. "well, i-i'm gonna head u-up to bed. love you." 

"you too, baby."

she hadn't heard the real three words from her mother in years. not since her dad left. the tiny girl ran upstairs, ignoring her mothers calls of warning this time. she reached her bedroom, pulling the door open and slamming it shut, her back falling against the wooden frame. aurora's chest heaved up and down. i need to exercise more. she thought to herself before lifting herself off of the door and trundling towards her bed. 

the little girl fell face first onto her safe place (other than stiles), snuggling her face into the plush covers. a groan almost escaped her little mouth at how comforting it was after a night of stress. of course, she would rather stiles be there too, and for them to be in bed, cuddling and falling asleep. her happy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her bedroom door being shut. she squeaked in surprise, head snapping towards the boy dressed in black. the bottom of his black jeans were covered in mud and leaves. the small girl's honey eyes traveled up to his chest, where his black t-shirt was ripped slightly. dried blood coated his hands and as she finally reached his face, a trickle of blood fell from the corner of his lips. 

"oh my god!" she shuffled quickly, running into her bathroom to collect a wet flannel. the tiny girl had her cousin sit down on her head as she cleaned off his knuckles and nails. "what the h-heck happened?" 

"i fought two wolves, rory." jacob laughed, wiping off his mouth. aurora flinched at the smudged blood. 

"a-and who's is t-that?"

"some delightful donor of a positive." she rolled her eyes. "hey, its from the hospital, alright? nothing to worry about." aurora nodded quickly. "your boyfriend was there." 

"i know. m-melissa called him." 

"who?" 

"scott's mom." 

"she's a mom?" jacob's mouth hung open in shock. "she's hot! i ain't never seen two hot family members. it's always one of em gotta be ugly." 

with a creased brow, "what?" 

jacob stared up into his cousins chocolate eyes. they were almost a reflection of his own. he smiled toothlessly, "yanno, rory. you're a really good friend." 

"hm?" 

"like, getting me involved to protect them, even though it means lying. you're a really good friend." 

"j-jake, i-" the blaring of her ringtone startled the pair. rory dropped the flannel onto jacob's lap, to which he squirmed and groaned.

"aurora!" 

she didn't listen. she snatched her phone from the bed and swiped right on stiles' icon. "s-stiles, are you o-okay?"

"i'm okay, baby. i went down to the hospital, melissa showed me the body-"

"i-is that even allowed?"

"of course not! look, baby, he was strangled. like a chord or a rope." rory looked over at jacob in shock. she knew he'd heard it too. the raven haired boy on her bed's mouth flew open and a hand came to cover his face. 

"w-why would the girl or b-boyd do that?" 

"sweetheart, i don't think they did. he was hit in the back of the head too. i don't think any wolves do that. all the wanna do is maim, yanno?" rory could hear the chugging of roscoe in the back of stiles' call. "mellisa said that any of the things that happened could have killed him; someone really wanted him gone." 

"oh my god-" rory swallowed shakily and sat down on the bed. 

"baby, i need you to listen for me, okay? do you think you can do that for me angel?" rory nodded before realising that only her cousin could see her. 

with a clearing of her throat, "y-yeah."

"good girl. okay, there was a girl there too. a dead one. she had the exact same injuries. i-it was heather, baby. she's dead." 

"s-stiles, i'm s-so sorry."

"i'm gonna come pick you up, okay? i hate knowing that i'm not there to protect you." besides her jacob made an offended face. before rory could answer; "please, rory. i have to know you're safe." 

"o-okay." she shuffled slightly. the little girl's voice was croaky and dry. she swallowed. "yeah, okay. i-i'll get my stuff."

"good girl." a beat. "thank you." 

"i-ill see you soon. i l-love you." 

"i love you too, pretty girl." stiles' voice almost matched her own with how quiet it was. she'd never heard him like that unless he was talking about his mom. 

"so what, you're just leaving to stay with your knight in shining armour? all because that virgin girl died?" 

thoughts crossed the little girl's mind at jacob's words. stiles had said the guy at the swimming pool had a purity ring. heather wanted to lose her virginity. 

"they're going a-after virgins."

"huh?" 

rory turned to her cousin. "whoever did it, virgins!" 

a crease formed between jacob's brow. "wait, whoever did it is a virgin, or they're doing it to virgins?" 

sometimes it took things a while to register in the little girl's head. scott always said that she wasn't rocket science, and it was hard to understand just how hard her brain had to work. "b-both? i don't know, you've confused me." 

"right..." he cleared his throat as rory got up to pack her bag. "so you're leaving me here, all alone?" 

"y-yes. you're a grown man, you c-can take care of yourself." 

"hey! i'm technically only seventeen!" aurora ignored his remarks with a smile as she shoved her makeup into the bag. 

it was only a few minutes later that stiles' fist was banging on the door. as soon as he had pulled up he jumped out of roscoe, running towards the front door. he couldn't stand the thought of jacob -the last person to really see heather- being alone with his little girl. whether they were family or not. 

"stiles!" aurora's mother opened the door with a large smile, one that showed off her tired eyes. "how are you, honey?" 

"i'm good. thank you, miss smith. is rory home?" 

"she is!" the middle aged woman turned towards the stairs. "aurora!" she called, to which rory replied that she would only be a minute. "is she staying with you tonight?" 

"yeah, she is. is that okay?" stiles shuffled awkwardly in the autumn wind. 

"perfectly. you know, i'm getting a bit worried about how much time she spends with jacob." 

he frowned. "what- why- what makes you say that?" 

"they're just together all the time. like tonight! i get it, you're all friends in your little group. but spending the night out with your cousin and then coming home to spend more time with him? gets a bit much, huh?" why was aurora lying to her own mother? why would jacob be with them? aurora and stiles had been together all night. 

stiles stared up at the top of the staircase, watching his little girl hug the boy in black goodbye. their hug was long and meaningful, and he frowned at the thought that he hadn't hugged her like that today. "yeah. huh." 


	17. 17. LET GO

aurora and stiles stood in the morgue of the hospital. scott had just joined them so that stiles could show him the bodies. rory turned around as stiles lifted the sheets. "so boyd and cora might not have killed anyone?" scott asked. 

"you're gonna wish they did." stiles replied as he covered heather's body back up. rory turned around, resting her forehead on her boyfriend's arm. 

"why?"

"i'm not exactly sure yet. the other girl who was out in the woods, emily, eventually they're gonna find her. she's one of them. emily, heather, the guy lydia found at the pool, all three were virgins." aurora gulped as she gripped onto stiles' shirt harder. she wished he'd stop talking. "and they're all gonna have the same three injuries. strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. it's called the three fold death."

"so if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" 

finally, at stiles' words, the little girl gasped. "sacrifices. human sacrifices." 

as if her day could get any better. she now knew that stiles and herself were the only virgins within their pack, and therefore the most likely to be targets. she grumbled from besides him.

the tiny girl was curled up in her seat. she shivered underneath the "warmth" stiles' jacket. one of her legs was stretched out onto his lap and he stroked it mindlessly as he drove. aurora could tell there was something on the boy's mind; he was never this silent. even after finding a dead body the raven haired boy had more to say. 

her thoughts where interrupted as his warm hand stopped. aurora shivered. "baby?"

"mhmm?" 

"you'd tell me if you felt a certain way, right?" he looked over at her quickly as they neared his house. 

"o-of course. i t-tell you everything." she almost winced at the lie. aurora smith hated lying. 

"even if you felt a certain way, for some other guy?" stiles' words were slow and careful as he pulled into the drive. aurora sat up. 

"what're you talking about?" 

"i-i," aurora's heart broke at the crack in his voice. her hand came to lay on top of his larger one. "i just want you to know that i'd never be mad at you," when he turned to look at her aurora swore she would never do anything to hurt the broken boy in front of her. tears were welling in his honey eyes and she wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. "if you caught feelings for someone else, that's okay. no matter the circumstances." 

"s-stiles, what are you talking about? you know i love you with my whole h-heart." tears welled in the little girl's eyes too. stiles didn't let her carry on as he pulled her over to his lap. rory sat on his legs gingerly, scared to hurt him in his fragile state. 

"i love you, sweet girl." 

and before she could reply, stiles' lips pressed against hers. she smiled slightly into his kiss, she'd missed the feeling. aurora's dainty hands found themselves weaving into stiles' hair and holding tightly, as though he might slip through her finger tips. he was no different. as their kisses grew more and more intense so did his hands, they gripped at her hips needily, no doubt leaving bruises against her delicate skin. 

subconsciously rory ground her hips down in match of their kissing. she whimpered at the small amount of friction between them. stiles groaned at the sound, brining his hips up to meet the little girl's. "sound so pretty," stiles acknowledged roughly. the dryness of his voice only send more electric waves into her core. she whimpered again. 

"need to feel you, baby." rory shivered as stiles pushed her shirt down, smiling cheekily at the sight. aurora wasn't wearing a bra. "look at my girl. hmm?" he reached towards her tits, smiling further as her nipples hardened under his touch. "such a good little slut for daddy." 

rory twitched at his words, wanting nothing more than for him to ravish her right there in the drivers seat. stiles was rarely mean during their sexual encounters, he was always so sweet and loving. she needed this part of him right now; the part that would make her fall apart at his touch and whine as he degraded her. 

"d-daddy, please-"

"daddy, please" he mocked her, moving one of his hands away from her nipples. he pushed his large hand under the waistband of her skirt and panties- not quite touching her dripping pussy yet. "tell me what you want." 

she whined. the hand that played with her nipples reached up quickly, pinching her cheeks in his palm. rory was forced to look up into those honey eyes that she adored. they were almost black with desire and arousal. "use your fucking words." 

"please, t-touch me," her words were muffled against her squished cheeks. he smirked, dropping the hand back to play with her tits. his other hand reached forward slightly, ghosting against her clit. 

"want daddy to touch you here, sweetheart?" his voice mocked kindness as his fingers pushed down on her clit, instantly picking up the pace in circles. aurora's legs buckled beneath her and she whined desperately. stiles' fingers were electric against her. her reply was a string of unreadable murmers. 

his hand sneaked up to cover her mouth as he rubbed mercilessly at her wet pussy. "shh, pretty girl. daddy needs you to be quiet." 

she nodded quickly, trying to divert her attention towards the steaming windows of roscoe. her eyes were fuzzy, she could barely think straight. how rough stiles was being against her brought her ever so close to the edge. the bulge in stiles' trousers poked against her leg and she grunted as she worked quickly to undo his fly. it wasn't long before her dainty hands worked perfectly and his cock sprang out. stiles hissed at the contact of the little girl's cold hand against his hard member. it never failed to amaze the little girl; how it would ever fit inside of her she wouldn't know. 

"f-fuck, baby." stiles kept the pace against her pussy. the two worked each other, occasionally kissing and looking up into one another's eyes. stiles thrust up into the little girls hand as she worked him; she was getting tired and close to the edge. it wasn't hard for him to tell as she twitched against his fingers. "you wanna cum for daddy, baby? hmm? can you be a good girl and cum all over daddy's fingers?" 

"p-please."

he twisted those circles quicker, watching as she whimpered and twitched again. he was there too. "good girl, let go." 

the two finished simultaneously, falling against each other in the white hot bliss of their orgasms. rory shook against her boyfriend violently, clawing against him as she absentmindedly worked him through his orgasm too. 

the only sound filling the hot air of roscoe was the two lover's intimate panting. and for a minute, they both thought that things were getting better. 

and how wrong they were. 


	18. 18. SEX ME

"i looked everywhere. it's like he just walked away. left his car, his dog." the two best friends stood side by side as scott retold his account of last night. stiles stood besides him, acting slightly jitterish. 

"okay. was he, like..." the boy slipped on his hoodie over the track uniform. "could he have been a virgin maybe? did he loon like a virgin? was he, you know, a virginal?" 

"no, definitely not." scott shook his head. "deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. it's a new policy." stiles blinked cluelessly at scott's happy face. the werewolf boy laughed before sighing. "no, i don't know if he was a virgin. and why are you talking like he's already dead? he's just missing." 

"missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, scott!" stiles' words became choppier as he got more and more panicked. "you know who else is a virgin? me! i'm a virgin, okay? i cant stand the thought of hurting aurora, who is also a virgin, like that! and you know what that means? it means my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life, okay? i need to have sex, like right now! someone needs to have sex with me like, today. like, someone needs to sex me right now!" he slammed the locker door closed. 

"all right, i'll do it." danny replied from behind stiles' locker. 

stiles jumped, absolutely paranoid. "what?" 

"come to my place at 9. plan to stay the night. i like to cuddle." if it wasn't for scott's supernatural hearing he wouldn't have heard the tiny giggle from behind the lockers. stiles evidently didn't as he stood flabbergasted, mouth open at danny's proposal. 

"oh, that was so sweet. are you kidding?" 

"yes. i'm kidding!" 

"you know you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, danny!" 

"if it helps, i know someone who will?" the boy in the green shirt suggested. stiles perked up again, fully attentive. 

"she's about yay high." he raised his hand to just below his peck. "blonde haired, brown eyed. standing right behind you." 

stiles whipped around, eyes settling on his tiny angel. she looked out of place, blushing red at the thought alone of being in a room filled with changing boys. she stood alone, shuffling from foot to foot in the oversized p.e kit. "baby, what're you doing in here?" 

"missed you," was her quick reply, instantly shuffling forward into the boy's arms. scott smiled, feeling stiles' tense aura fizzle away into barely nothing. scott wouldn't have had to be a werewolf to know that aurora was stiles' anchor. he was attentive to her every move, as though there was nothing that the two could do without one another. 

"mr. lahey, happy to have you back." coach shouted suddenly, making aurora jump against stiles' chest. "not happy that you're late." 

"sorry, coach." 

"i'll remind you all. cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. i don't need you turning into a bunch of fat asses in the off-season!" aurora tucked her head into stiles' chest as isaac threw his shirt off. stiles tightened his grip against the little girl. "so, work on that. hold on, stilinski, is that a girl?" 

aurora untucked herself from her boyfriend's chest, smiling sheepishly up at the coach. coach instantly smiled back, before shaking his head. "i- ms smith, you shouldn't be in here. but do i care enough to kick you out? no. do i still think it's impossible that you're with someone like stilinski? yes." stiles gasped as scott chuckled, covering it with a cough when his friend turned to him. coach scoffed. "don't act surprised." then, in true coach fashion, he walked back into his office without another word. 

"i cant believe that! can you believe that?" aurora shook her head at stiles' question. "can you?!" he asked scott, who pretended he didn't hear the question, continuing to close his locker and go on his merry way out to the track. "he's literally a wolf! he heard that!" 

the class stood out on the dry dirt. stiles was still complaining and asking people if they thought he was hot. rory was shielding her eyes from the boiling sun when her cousin came and stood next to her. 

"any reason why i just got asked if your boyfriend is hotter than you?" 

the little girl chuckled, turning to look up at her cousin in the sunlight. "h-he's just being silly." she scoured her eyes over the older boy's body. "don't lose that." she nodded towards the thick ring on his finger. jacob's hand instantly came to feel the big gem. 

"don't worry, little cousin. the day i lose this ring will be the day i die."

"exactly." the tiny girl eyed him, not catching scott's confused puppy stare. before the wonky jawed boy could speak up on the matter he sensed isaac's anger growing. scott turned to him, watching as the two new twins came and stood either side. rory caught the action as well, not thinking half of it. 

the whistle blew suddenly and the two twins were off at the speed of light. "isaac!" scott called, trying to warn their friend. rory's brow furrowed. 

"it's them!" isaac replied before running off, trying to make the speed look as human as possible. scott set off after him. jacob sent the little girl a look, as if to question whether he should go or not. 

"be careful." the little girl whispered before her cousin ran away, also trying to make his speed as human as possible. rory didn't catch much after that, for herself and stiles weren't the fastest of runners. the two tried to catch up, but were tired after about ten paces. a sudden scream erupted ahead of the two lovers, and they found their way to the source as quickly as possible.

aurora tried to contain the gasp that fell from her lips. she turned away as soon as she caught sight of the boy hanging from the tree by his neck. stiles clutched the girl close. aurora's eyes fluttered and she caught sight of jacob. 

the boy stood attentive, eyes wide. thick veins had appeared underneath his eyes and he was moving backwards slowly. his breathing was heavy as he looked the little girl in the eye, shaking his head and mouthing "i cant." 

the tiny girl nodded, urging him to move away from the scene. it was as though the boy had evaporated into thin air; the space he once filled now empty. 

"it's him, isn't it?" stiles asked. scott knew who he meant; the guy from the vets. and not only was he the guy from the vets, but he was tied at the throat with his dog's leash. 


	19. 19. LET HIM REST

"hey, get out of the way!" aurora and her boyfriend whipped around at the sound of noah's voice, ushering the students away from the gory sight of the body. aurora wasn't sure if she'd ever held stiles' hand so tight. "get back. get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence." noah was talking to his coworker who gave the children a stern look before shouting at them to get away from the area. 

stiles launched forward, bringing his girlfriend with him. she pulled her hand out of his quickly, clamping her eyes shut as stiles moved closer to the body with his dad. scott could feel the sheer panic radiating from the little girl and he pulled her back softly by her shoulders. the boy with the lobsided jaw turned his friend around, wrapping his own arms against her. no matter how many monsters and mutants she's seen, nothing compared to the sight of a dead body. 

"you heard the man! nothing to see here!" coach shouted, making aurora jump in scott's arms. "probably just some homeless kid."

"coach." scott mumbled. only now did stiles realise that his best friend was the one comforting the tiny girl. he didn't know what to think. 

"yeah?"

"he was a senior." 

coach covered his mouth in shock. "he wasn't on the team, was he?" before anyone could even mock the coach, a blonde haired girl came screaming through the moving crowd. 

"kyle! oh, god, kyle!" she was crying, aurora could tell from her voice alone. noah ushered the pack away, telling them to go. the tiny girl reluctantly let go of cuddling scott and rushed a few paces forawrd, trying to get as far away from the smell of blood as possible. 

"you see the way the twins looked at him?" isaac asked. aurora could barely here them from her stomping. she crossed her arms, hugging her own chest as tightly as she could, wishing to be nothing more than at home snuggled into her blanket. she hadn't felt little since jacob returned. speaking of, she had absolutely no idea where the somewhat seventeen year old went. 

"yeah, you mean like the bad no idea what happened?" stiles chimed in. as much as aurora loved the boy she was angry that they couldn't just leave someone to rest in peace. 

"no, no, they knew." the frown against her brow got deeper. 

"the kid was strangled with a garrotte, all right? am i the only one recognising the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?" 

the tiny girl whipped around, surprising the three boys behind her. they each stopped in their paths, eyes widening at the sight of the angry girl. "w-would you just shut it!" she seethed, tiny hands indenting crescent moons into her palms. "some one j-just died! all you l-lot can think about is how and why and w-who!" she realised that some other students were looking at her too and she shook silently. she lowered her voice slightly. "just let him rest." 

stiles was surprised at the size of the sudden outburst coming from the little angel in front of him. in all of their time together she'd never acted like that before, she'd never snapped. "rory-" he reached forward, trying to bring her into an embrace. 

"f-forget it." his girlfriend cut him off, moving away and stomping her way back to school. she looked so innocent like that, stomping away in her oversized kit. it was almost unfair for such a soul to be ruined by such taboos. 

stiles moved to chase after her. scott grabbed him by the arm. "don't." 

"she's crying, scott-"

"she wants to be alone." the werewolf replied, eyes wondering between the retreating figure and his best friend. a beat went by before stiles sighed, going back to the conversation they were having before. 

"jacob?" the little girl mumbled into her phone. she'd managed to make it the whole way back to school and changed back into her vest and flares, chunky trainers adding a few inches to her height. she'd done it all without breaking down, but she couldn't know if she could say the same for her cousin. 

"hey." the raven haired boy answered weakly on the other end. he seemed deflated. 

"i-i just wanted to m-make sure you w-were okay." aurora pushed the changing room doors open with her hips, walking out into the corridor. 

"i'm okay." there was a pause. "fuck. it hurts."

"what hurts?"

"the hunger. i've already been to the blood bank, my teeth are killing me." the tiny girl frowned as she looked up from the floor. the three boys were approaching her with their long legs. she begged that the two wolves hadn't overheard what her cousin were saying. she refused to meet any of their eyes as she scampered past, holding her phone close. she could almost sense stiles reaching out for her. rory ignored the longing to touch him too. she was to grumpy at the three. 

when she was out of earshot she spoke again. "d-do you need fresh stuff? y-you can h-have-"

"don't ever offer me your blood." jacob groaned as though it hurt for him to think about. the tiny girl nodded quickly and obediently despite her cousin not being able to see her. 

"i'm sorry. i've gotta g-go to class. s-see you at home." 

not even twenty minutes into her lesson the little girl needed the bathroom. she asked politely, to which her teacher sighed and let her leave with a stern look. with a hall pass in her hand, the tiny girl make her way through the corridors. aurora tried not to think about everything that had happened in the past few hours, looking forward to going home and sleeping tight in her bed. 

as soon as the little girl turned the corner she regretted needing the toilet so badly. the twins and isaac stood opposite one another. the small girl stood behind the twins as one suddenly punched the other, sending him into the lockers. isaac didn't even register that he has seen her, he was too focused on both his confusion and anger. the same twin repeatedly punched the other into the locker, the two of them smirking sadistically in the process. 

could this day get any worse? 

rory backed up slightly as the twins threw one to the floor at isaac's feet. she had no clue which twin was which until one made his way towards her as the class isaac had left came pouring out the door. 

rory had walked away from the twin as soon as she could. but, even after her lesson he managed to find her again. he asked her to study, to which the girl stuttered a low "n-n-no thank you." 

"c'mon, i'm sure you need a bit of help..." he moved in closer, eyes lingering on her little form. "let me help you." 

"nuh uh." rory quickly answered, swivelling around and closing her locker door. she had barely walked away when the boy moved onto lydia. rory sighed as she made eye contact with a shaking stance. 

this day could get worse. 


	20. 20. YOUR NECK

aurora walked through the halls with a strong exhale, wanting nothing more than to be at home, wrapped in a blanket and winnie the pooh pyjamas. the little girl rubbed at her left eye as she turned a corner, just in time to see her boyfriend peering through the bottom of the window. 

"stiles?" she mumbled, making the boy jump. seeing him again made her anxious, would he be angry at her for snapping at him? the tall boy spasmed, jumping at the sound of his lover's voice and stumbling over himself. 

"h-hey baby!" he spared a glance back into the window, making eye contact with his father and instantly moving away towards his little girl. "what're you doing here, pretty girl?" 

aurora raised her eyebrows. "c-class?" she peered into the window that stiles' brown orbs were previously staring into. "what're y-you doing here?" before the boy could answer, the assistant police officer and shaking girl walked out of the office. it wasn't hard to recognise that shocked, upset face. it was the girlfriend of the boy who was currently tied to a tree by his neck. her heart broke. would stiles really rather be nosey about the boy's death than try to patch things up with his own girlfriend? "oh." she took a step back, trying to ignore the hurt in his coffee eyes. "i-i see." 

"angel, please-"

"n-no! it's okay, you have f-fun." she stuttered, taking more and more steps back. "you can find me when you're finished." the upset angel stepped back until she swivelled around completely, walking in the opposite direction of her lesson. 

the little girl slammed her bedroom door closed, tears escaping her honey eyes. she'd walked out of school after seeing the look on her boyfriends face, walking straight past scott. the wolf tried to stop her and ask her what was wrong, but the little girl was too determined to be alone. she sobbed into reggie, the stuffed puppy that was there for her even when stiles wasn't. the tiny girl ignored the constant buzzing of her phone, the buzzing that hadn't stopped since she bumped into scott in the hall. all she wanted was a quiet year at beacon hills high. 

"a-aurora?" a groan came from outside her door. the blonde girl sniffled as she looked up from her bed, eying the door. the doorknob twitched slightly, as though jacob didn't have the strength to turn it. "rory- need help." his voice was vacant, as though something terribly horrifying had just happened. 

"jacob?" she sniffled again, sitting up. the tiny girl was about to move when the doorknob squeaked as it slowly moved to the right. her brow furrowed as the tears on her cheeks started to dry. ever so slowly the hard wood door started to open. the lanky boy clutched his stomach, eyes ablaze and sweat dripping from his forehead. he was naked except for the pair of shorts he wore. aurora couldn't help but notice he looked paler than usual. "are you-"

before she could even utter the question jacob pounced forward, grabbing his cousin by her shoulder and pushing her back into the wall. he practically growled in her face, his eyes becoming a deep black. she could see from his parted lips that his teeth were poking out, a sight she had only seen twice before. the little girl's eyes were filled with fear as she tried to push the boy off of her, those previous tears resurfacing. 

"j-jacob please!" she cried and begged as her cousin stared at her without remorse. it was almost as though she could see the humanity leave his sparkling irises. he was consumed by hunger.

"i could do it, you know." he grunted, fingernails digging into her shoulders. she had no doubt he was drawing blood. "it's just one bite - you'd barely feel a thing. just like a needle prick." 

"you d-dont have to d-do this!" 

"but i'm so hungry, aurora." he grumbled, eyes staring into hers. "you have no idea." 

"p-please, jakey." she cried louder. his eyes seemed to flicker at the nickname. she pushed harder on his chest, banging her fist against the solid muscle. 

he didn't like that.

in a millisecond the boy grabbed her by her hair, eliciting a strained cry past her plump lips. jacob pulled aurora forward, dragging her nearer the window. "i should fucking do it! i should bite you on your neck and throw you out of this fucking window!" 

she wished she had known what she had done to deserve this. 

her eyes were wide, gaping up at him. he hated the eye contact she made with him and instantly tightened his grip against her blonde locks. and smashed the side of her head against the glass of her window. aurora gasped in pain, whimpers falling from her lips at the sight of the crack he caused on the glass. it was stained with her crimson blood.

in that moment the tiny girl gave up. she couldn't save herself. no one would save her. stiles was too busy trying to piece together four murders. isaac and alison were serving a detention and scott was no doubt worrying about the twins. she was all alone in the world, with one of her closest relatives out for her blood. 

she stared hopelessly out of the window, cheeks wet from tears. in a flash, she saw a pair of puppy eyes on the corner, widening and refracting at the sight of her pressed up against the bloody glass. 

her breath hitched as scott started to run as quick as he could towards her house. "do it." she challenged, fists balling against the cold glass. 

"you don't know when to help yourself, do you?" jacob cackled. in one swift movement he pulled her back and threw her straight back into the glass. aurora smashed through the single pane. 

life stopped for a moment as she fell backwards from the second story. her arms laid upwards, as though the possessed boy might suddenly come to his senses and reach out for her. she stared at him as she screamed - she couldn't hear herself. he stood with a blank expression, one of his hands coated in her blood. she watched the second window fly by and fell to her demise. 

the ground was surprisingly comforting. like a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her, welcoming her to death. above her, from the exact place she had fallen, the boy who had pushed her seemed to have come to clarity with what he had done, for his eyes fell back to brown and he jerked forward. 

the little girl closed her eyes. 

"aurora! rory! can you hear me?!" for some reason, heaven sounded an awful lot like a panicked scott mccall. she had imagined it would sound like stiles when they lay naked together against his flush sheets. the low, soothing voice that would fill her ears whilst she drifted off into bliss. heaven would be looking into stiles' eyes once more. 

the ground was moving. suddenly, her head was burning against her skin and she was groaning. her eyes unwillingly fluttered open, meeting the sight of a royal blue shirt. she couldn't even pinch her brow together; her head hurt too much. 

"rory! hey, you awake?" there it was again, scott's voice. she moved slightly to be met with the sight of his wonky jaw. the little girl tried to open her mouth and talk to her best friend but words refused to leave them. 

scott had caught her. 


	21. 21. SLEEPING BEAUTY

stiles hadn't been able to hear anything since the fatal words left scott's mouth. he'd dropped his phone in front of his dad, ignoring noah's distressed questions and calls as he turned around and ran towards the door. 

life had been moving in slow motion for the stilinski boy. it felt as though he hadn't blinked in years, his eyes focused on speeding through red lights to get to his little girl. his mind slipped away into a dark hole of what could've possibly happened to his angel. his whole world was in the hospital because he'd been too caught up in trying to save everyone. he couldn't even save his sweet, sweet girl. 

he was crying, he knew that much. stiles didn't cry often, maybe once in a while at anakin and obi wan's fight scene or when he was overwhelmed by the love and affection that tiny aurora would gift him. she was truly too pure for the world. just one look in her eyes and he'd forget all about the secrets that he knew she was hiding. aurora was such a beautiful angel, the raven haired boy couldn't stand the thought of her in hospital. 

stiles slammed on the gas as hard as he could, eyes flying past the signs and directions. he needed to be with his little girl. his poor, fragile baby. the tall boy didn't even know what was wrong, as soon as scott said she was in the hospital he ran as quickly as he could. "come on, come on, come on," he muttered as he swerved into the hospital parking lot, not even caring enough to find a space. the teenager escaped the confinements of roscoe as soon as she was stationary, not even bothering to lock up. 

he was running again, pushing past the clear double doors. his mind was fuzzy with the thought of aurora as he ran to the front desk, pushing the old lady out of the way. 

"aurora! where's aurora!"

the receptionist sat wide eyed, mouth bobbing like a fish in shock. "excuse me, sir! you can't jus-"

"where is she!" he shouted back, tears escaping his eyes. for all he knew she could be dying alone in some white room. nothing good ever came from this hospital. 

"stiles!" the boy looked up at the sound of melissa's soothing voice. the curly haired woman waved him over quickly, starting her decent into the hallways. the tall boy followed quickly in pursuit. 

"what happened?" he croaked, voice sore from screaming at the lady on her laptop. 

"she's got a concussion. she's gonna be okay, stiles. she's just tired, lost quite a bit of blood." melissa read off of the clipboard, her hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"b-blood?" he stopped in his tracks, staring at the older woman. "how did she lose blood?" 

"you'll have to talk to scott." melissa jeered him onwards, coming close to the room where the little girl lay. "look, stiles, i don't get all of this, you know, wolf stuff." the boy nodded, wanting nothing more than to be next to his little girl again. "but even i know that this is something far bigger than just wolves." 

"what-"

"she's in there." the oldest mccall pointed two doors down. stiles called his thanks on his way to the room, completely forgetting what melissa had just said. he paced towards the door, gripping the knob and yanking it open. 

there she laid. his little girl, with her eyes sewn shut, mechanics wired up to her hands, dead asleep. she looked pale, cold. she looked just like sleeping beauty, laying waiting for her true loves kiss. his heart broke at the sight of the bloodied bandage against her forehead. due to her clumsy nature the tiny girl was always littered with bruises and scrapes, normally across her knees. this wasn't her doing. 

scott sat in the worn down chair besides her. the mccall boy didn't look away, even when his best friend entered the room. his hand in her left one. stiles stared down at it angrily. was this seriously scott's way of making a move on her? 

"what the fuck?" stiles raised his voice. scott jumped as though he hadn't heard the worried boy come in. "did you fucking do this-" stiles walked forward, ready to do anything necessary to defend his little girl. 

"hey, hey!" scott dropped the little girl's hand, bringing his own up in surrender. "dude, dude, i didn't do anything!"

"you're sat there holding her hand like you love her!" stiles shouted, not caring about how he looked with tears falling from his eyes. "and what, you just so happened to be there when she got concussed?!" 

"i was taking her pain away!" scott shouted over stiles' voice. the taller boy instantly retracted, stumbling slightly. "and i was there because you weren't! i found her crying in the hallway and she ran home! it was worse than before, heightened! i called her and called her and she wouldn't pick up." the boy lowered his voice as stiles stared hopelessly at his lover in the hospital bed. "when i got to her house she was pushed up against the window. stiles, someone pushed her off." 

the raven haired boy sat in an uneasy silence, wanting nothing more than to hug his little girl and apologise a million times. the regular beep of the monitor gave him some hope, despite his heart being crushed. 

someone wanted to hurt his little girl. 

"stiles?"

"y-yeah?"

"i," scott swallowed. stiles' brow furrowed at the croak in scott's voice. that didn't happen often. "i think it was jacob." 


	22. 22. GOODBYE

stiles' hand was unusually cold. his hand slowly pushed the stray blonde locks away from her eyes. the action had the small girl flinching awake from her deep slumber. thick brows pinched together in confusion as her eyes screwed themselves open, trying to adjust to the hospital lighting. a small groan left the pouty lips and she blinked quickly. 

"aurora..." 

it wasn't stiles. 

aurora sat up straight in her bed, eyes widening at the sight of the boy in front of her. the beep of the monitor besides her bed quickened with her heartbeat when her panicked chocolate eyes settled on her cousin before her. he looked paler than usual, a nervous and sheepish look against his face. aurora looked around quickly, practically ignoring her sleeping boyfriend in the seat besides her. she tried searching for the help button, but before she could even reach for it that gruff voice sounded again. 

"don't, please." blonde locks snapped back in his direction, her eyes narrowing. "i-i just wanted to make sure you were okay, a-and i bought this with me." she followed his moving arm towards, eyeing her stuffed puppy in his ring clad fingers. the small girl refused to take it from his grip as she shook quietly in the bed, motioning for him to leave it against the end of the bed. he did so quietly. 

"h-how did y-you even get i-in?" her voice was scratchy from the lack of talking and wavered with her emotions, tears welling in the pools of her eyes. 

"i move quick." 

"so i've h-heard." her words were laced with sarcasm. he sighed upon hearing it, shuffling quietly. 

the raven haired boy went to say something, his mouth opening, but being cut off by a particularly loud and rumbling snore. the relatives heads both turned towards stiles in his chair, sat with his cheek awkwardly squished against broad shoulder, the hood of his hoodie covering his forehead and parts of his eyes. 

"does he always sleep like that?" 

"p-pretty much." she shuffled uncomfortably.

jacob cleared his throat. "i'm sorry. i really am, i should've never done that to you." she nodded along to his words, eyeing him. "i wasn't in control. and i d-don't mind if you hate me, you know. i would hate me too." 

"i-i don't hate you. even if you went all es hora de comer on me." she pushed her hair out of her eyes with shaky hands, actually silently wishing for her boyfriend to jump awake in the seat besides her bed. "i-it just can't happen again, j-jacob. never again." 

stiles stirred quietly in his sleep. 

"it won't ever happen again." he promised, dark eyes glimmering in the light. "because... i'm leaving." 

"c-come again?" 

"i can't risk that happening again, rory. and in a place like beacon hills, blood is always just around the corner. i cant afford to lose you, all these people need you." he pointed to the cards at the end of her bed that she hadn't even realised were there. how long had she been asleep for? "i'm leaving tonight, and i wanted to say goodbye." 

"b-but you promised." her lip wobbled. "you promised this time would be different, and that you wouldn't just back up and l-leave again!" 

a sigh left his lips. "i don't have a choice." 

"there's always a choice." 

"not this time." he shook his head. "i'm sorry, aurora. for everything. i love you." the tiny girl reached out for him as he stepped away, moving closer and closer to the glass door. 

"d-don't go-" she was cut off by her own sob as he seemed to vanish from thin air, a quick blur being the only thing reminding her that he was ever even there. the beeping of the monitor spiked once again as the frail girl tried to push herself up and out of the bed, but she failed miserably. aurora stumbled into stiles' sleeping figure with a cry, startling him awake. 

the raven haired boy's warm hands instantly encircled themselves around her forearms, his eyes widening as aurora trembled and stumbled. he hadn't spoken to her since she caught him outside the office, and he had planned on her having a nicer wake up than stumbling out of bed alone. suddenly, he caught on to the whimpers and cries that left her lips and he watched the tears fall away from her pretty brown eyes. in an instant stiles pulled his little girl into him, setting her down on his lap and petting down her head. he shushed her quietly, trying his best to comfort the broken girl.

"shh, angel." he kissed her clammy forehead, not catching her flinch against the action. "what's wrong? i'm here, i'm right here, sweet girl." 

"h-h-hes gone!" she cried out, her fist burning itself in his shirt. he could feel the two wet patched forming against the fabric but couldn't care less. despite the harsh situation of the crying little girl he couldn't be happier to have her in his arms; she was okay. "h-he's g-gone." 

"who's gone?" he stilled, as though he knew the exact answer to his own question. 

"jacob!" she sobbed harder, no doubt snotting against his top. stiles' grip unintentionally tightened against her and she whimpered. 

"was he here?!" she nodded slowly against his chest, dainty shoulders moving up and down with the pattern of her cries. the loving boy pulled her back quickly, trying to examine her. "god, rory, did he hurt you? what is it? are you okay?" he rushed, hands lingering over her skin as his eyes skimmed over her trembling form. she didn't look physically hurt, but the look in her chocolate eyes told him all that he needed to know. he was sure that he felt his own soften at the sight and he pulled her back in, shushing her once again. 

she cried for what seemed like hours. when a nurse finally noticed they ensured that she payed back down and calmed down. this sort of emotion won't help her get any better. the chubby woman had said, but aurora could only stare blankly at her. 

jacob was gone again, and with it he had ripped out a piece of her heart. 


	23. 23. DARACH

although aurora was entirely thankful to be out and away from the hospital, it seemed that she was thrown straight back into the deep end. stiles was still theorising, scott was angry that alison got hurt, isaac was claustrophobic and distraught and lydia was trying to get a date with one of the twins. aurora was quiet, more quiet than normal. it seemed every dark haired boy would remind her of her cousin. 

stiles and scott hadn't given the tiny girl a moment to think before questioning her about jacob. aurora had suggested that maybe he was possessed by an ancient evil entity. stiles told her not to be so dramatic. still, even after everything jacob had done to her, she wouldn't let up his secret. 

the little girl was trailing uselessly behind stiles as he entered the veterinary practice. ever since the accident he was much more careful, treating the small girl like a china doll. she was clutched onto the back of his flannel shirt as he closed the door behind them. 

"you're out of school early." she had barely noticed deaton's presence and jumped lightly at the sound. "i hope you're feeling better, aurora." she nodded silently, a thankful smile lining her lips.

"yeah, free period, actually. i was just headed home to see my dad, you know, i guess you probably heard people are kinda getting muttered again. it's his job to figure it out." a frown fell onto aurora's lips. she'd never even thought that maybe stiles was trying to do all this to help his dad, to make life easier for him. 

"i gathered as much from the sheriff title." 

"yeah, um, you know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. and we all know he's missing pretty much half of the story here, right?" rory gulped. "so i started thinking, and i remembered someone who does have a lot of information." the look on deaton's face were twisting, as though he knew what stiles was going to say. "someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here. you."

aurora had sat down, brain too tired to do so much thinking and so much walking. she commended stiles on his relentless tries as he followed the bald man around the practice. 

"all these symbols and things, the triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash, all of it comes from celtic druids. and anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods." 

aurora would've snorted at the words, if it weren't for the pulsing headache coming on. 

"you ever hear of the lindow man? 2,ooo year old body found in england? he was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. three-fold death. they also found pollen grains in his stomach. guess what favourite druid plant that was." deaton pulled a plant out of one of his vials, twisting it in front of stiles. 

"mistletoe." the middle aged man answered. 

"i'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't i?" aurora didn't like the look in stiles' eye. she jumped when he raised his voice suddenly. "then why aren't you telling us?!" his eyes fluttered to the shocked girl. "sorry, baby. rest your eyes." 

"maybe because when you've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away... denying it. lying about it. becomes a pretty powerful habit." aurora pushed her blonde locks out of her face, observing the way that deaton's words applied just as much to herself as they did him. she'd been keeping jacob's secret a secret for so long that it barely bothered her to lie about it anymore. 

"all right, so this guy, is he a druid?" 

"no." deaton shook his head. "it's someone copying centuries old practice of people who should've known better. do you know what the word 'druid' means in gaelic?" 

"no."

"wise oak." aurora caught stiles' eye, the two of them sharing a grave stare. "the celtic druids were close to nature. they believed they kept it in balance. they were philosophers and scholars. they weren't serial killers." 

"yeah, well, this one is." stiles replied. just as he opened his mouth again, aurora's ringtone blared through the small space. she flinched at the sound before reaching into her pocket and sliding on the call, not even bothering to check who it was. 

"hello-"

"are you with stiles?!" lydia's panicked voice came through the other end. aurora nodded at the words before realising her friend couldn't see her. 

"y-yeah. h-he's here." 

"give him the phone!" aurora frowned, but complied regardless. her boyfriend took it quickly, 

"what? i can't talk right now." a beat. "wait, what? okay, are you sure he's missing?" 

aurora stood at her boyfriend's side, small hands shaking as her body did it's best at controlling itself. his hand was on the back of her neck, occasionally scratching lightly to try and calm her nerves. of course he wanted to have her relaxed and snuggled up, but there seemed to be no time to relax anymore. 

the chanting coming from the phone that lydia had presented was loud and eerie. "can we get a copy of this?" deaton asked. aurora wished she had stayed in the back seat of roscoe when stiles left her side to start rummaging through the metal draws. every single sound was making her headache ten times worse.

"hey, doc. any help would be, you know, helpful." 

"i-i can help." aurora tried. stiles looked up at the small girl, who's tired eyes conveyed so much sadness yet so much love and admiration. he had noticed aurora's stuttering had gotten worse in the last few months and weeks, it was something that the two had worked hard on to try and overcome. she always seemed on edge, as though someone could throw her out another window at any given second. 

"no, you sit down, okay? need you to rest up, sweet girl." 

"each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors..."

"wait, wait, wait. warrior, could that not be like a soldier?" 

"absolutely." 

stiles held up a picture of the teacher in a soldier's uniform, next to a blushing bride. "kyle was in rotc with boyd."

"that's gotta be it." deaton replied. "that's the pattern. where's boyd?" 

"he's probably home right now." stiles fished into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "i'm gonna try get him on the phone." aurora watched as he shuffled away before turning her eyes back to her redhead friend. lydia had a blank look in her face, but her eyes told a different story.

"lyds? you okay?" 

"no, it was... i mean... i just thought of someone else with a military connection." 

"who?"

and of course, to their upmost luck, it was mr. harris. the man that despised anything living. when the group of four arrived harris' classroom was empty, no doubt void like his soul. they shuffled through papers and plaques, trying to find anything they could. 

"this is just one of many possibilities. he could've simply left for the day." 

"yeah, well. not without this." stiles held up the briefcase. the one that you could never catch the man without. it was stuck to his hip like that pair of glasses that sat upon his oily nose.

aurora shuffled through the papers on his desk. her brow furrowed at the sight of the thick red pencil mark. "guys, t-this test is graded r." she pushed the wad of paper towards stiles, moving to look at the others. "this ones an h." deaton took both of the papers and aurora shuffled out the way, making room for the bald man to do his own searching. he stopped suddenly.

"stiles, you remember i told you 'druid' is the gaelic word for wise oak?" 

"yeah."

"if a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to become a dark oak. there's a gaelic word for that as well. darach." the group looked down at the papers, and as though their greatest fears had come true, the word was spelled out with each individual red letter. 


	24. 24. ADORABLE

the nights that followed came restlessly for aurora and stiles. the small girl was staying with him, per her mother's request, to ensure no more broken windows and concussed heads. most nights took a whole lot of coaxing to get her to rest, and when she did, she would have the repetitive nightmares of a certain bisexual cousin.

"c'mon, sweet girl, wake up." stiles' hands shook the trembling girl's shoulders. tears fell from her closed eyes and her tiny fists clutched at reggie tightly. she'd been shaking for the past ten minutes, the occasional small whimper leaving her pretty lips. tears were forming in stiles' own honey eyes at the sight of his angel so hurt and damaged. 

when aurora's eyes snapped open wide, stiles sighed out in relief. her chocolate eyes wondered around the room for a second before skimming towards her lover, sat up, shirtless in his bed. "d-daddy." she cried harder, pushing herself up and into his arms. stiles wove them around his little girl, his warm embrace sending waves of relaxation down her spine. 

"daddy's here, angel. i'm right here." he couldn't lie, the sound of the name falling from aurora's mouth was always heart warming, even if his heart was broken at the sound of her wracking sobs. it wasn't long before his warm chest was littered with cold, salty tears. aurora's shoulders shook with her broken sobs, heavy gasps escaping her lips. repetitive kisses fell to the top of her head, stiles' lips warm against her cold sweat. "you're okay, sweet girl. such a good girl, hm?" 

she nodded halfheartedly, rubbing her tired, tears eyes with her fists. stiles pulled them away from her chocolate eyes gently, insisting that she'd hurt herself if she rubbed too hard. rory was restless for the next thirty minutes, far too petrified to sleep again. with copious amounts of gentle kisses and strokes against her blonde halo, her eyes slowly started to drop. 

"p-promise you'll never leave, daddy?" her fist was still bound tightly on his pyjamas and her stuffed teddy. she didn't even look up at him, eyes slowly closing. 

"i pinky promise, baby." a kiss pressed against her hairline. "i'll never leave you. who would look after you otherwise, hm? too tiny to look after yourself." 

"i love you." she croaked, a yawn falling from her puffy red lips. 

"i love you more, angel." 

she was fighting sleep ever since she hopped onto the coach with stiles in tow. the thunder from outside was keeping her up, sending her into a fit of shakes every time the loud noise filled her ears. one of her boyfriend's rough hands rested in her hair, scratching at the roots slightly. his words of comfort from days ago rattled in her mind and she tried to focus on them. his other was tapping away on an ipad. aurora's own hands were stuffed into her bag, holding onto the stuffed teddy hidden away for dear life. scott sat in the seat in front of the two, his head pushed up against the cool glass. 

as soon as he seemed to drift off, shoulders falling limp, stiles jumped into action. he removed his hand from the ipad, clicking his fingers in his best friend's face. "hey, yo, scotty!" subsequently, aurora jumped besides him. "still with us?" 

"yeah, sorry. what's the word?" 

"anachronism." aurora grumbled after hearing the word being repeated a thousand times before. scott couldn't help the grin that fell to his face as he looked at the tiny girl he had saved. his puppy dog eyes wondered to her hands, shoved into the bag with fake fur falling out the top. she palmed the teddy aimlessly, eyes droopy. adorable. 

"something that exists out of its normal time." 

"nice! okay, next word, incongruous." 

"can you use it in a sentence?" 

"yes. yes i can. it's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened, incongruous." 

"wait... what happened?" the tired girl mumbled, chocolate eyes looking from one brown haired boy to the other. 

"baby, i told you. you got sad, remember?" stiles' tone softened, his hand in her hair stroking lightly as their eyes met. aurora's bottom lip quivered as she nodded in remembrance. 

scott cleared his throat. "out of place, ridiculous, absurd." 

"okay. next word. um, darach. darach. it's a noun." scott started at the boy blankly. "we have to talk about it sometime, okay? and we're gonna be stuck in this thing for like, five hours, so why not?" aurora groaned at the thought, pushing her head into her lover's shoulder. "next word." stiles cleared his throat. "intransigent." 

"stubborn, obstinate." the bus rattled, sending aurora forwards in her seat. both her lover's and her best friend's arms came out to catch her, two pairs of eyes on the small girl.

"i'm okay." rory sheepishly mumbled, and scott slowly removed his warm palms from her forearm. he groaned too. "a-are you okay?" 

"we shouldn't have come. i knew we shouldn't have come!" stiles exclaimed, his touch leaving his girlfriend completely. 

"we had to." scott grumbled. "there's safety in numbers." 

"yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay?" aurora caught her bottom lip between her teeth, finally sitting up straight and pulling her hands away from the bag. she twiddled with her thumbs, trying not to overthink the situation like the two boys surrounding her. "it's called a massacre... or bloodbath. carnage. slaughter. butchery, wow that's-" he was cut off by scott's groan. "alright, scott, i'm telling coach that-"

"no. no, no, no. i'm alright." scott replied, eyes wandering over the two. 

"you d-don't look alright." aurora mumbled. 

"would you just let me see it?" stiles asked, leaning forwards in his seat. 

"i'm okay." scott reassured, shaking his head no. 

"just let me see it, okay?" reluctantly, scott obliged. 

the werewolf ever so slowly lifted up his top. aurora gaped, ignoring every part of muscle on scott's body. her chocolate eyes softened at the sight of the wound against her friends chest and she sucked in a shuddering breath. 

"oh, dude." stiles gaped. 

"i know it's bad, but it's because they're from an alpha. it'll take longer to heal." 

"how come boyd and isaac are fine then?" stiles wondered aloud, but no reply came. there was a beat of silence between the three friends, the chatter of the students around them the only sound filling the air. 

until scott spoke up. "i can't believe he's dead." aurora swallowed thickly. "i can't believe derek's dead." 


	25. 25. LITTLE BUS

it seemed that all forces of nature were against aurora falling asleep. every time she got to the edge of drifting away, something would startle her. first, it was stiles, jumping himself awake. then it was scott groaning. and now, it was coach whistling.

"the two of you! back in your seats!" his eyes double taked the sickly pale boy to his left. "jared! again, car sick? every ti- how do you even get on the bus?" the boy groaned. "look at me. no, don't look at me! look at the horizon. keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon." jared nodded quickly. aurora's tired eyes softened, feeling bad for the vulnerable boy. "mccall! not you, too?!" 

scott cleared his throat unconvincingly. "no, coach. i'm good." the groan that left his lips afterwards said otherwise. 

"s-scott," aurora mumbled as she peered over at his seat. "you're bleeding." she pointed a dainty finger to the red stain on his white shirt. 

"don't tell us this is just taking longer to heal, okay? because i'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing. like, at all." scott barely acknowledged stiles' words, his coffee eyes strained as he watched one of the twins.

"he's listening." 

truth be told, aurora had a struggle keeping up with which twin was which. 

"is he gonna do something?" stiles asked. 

"not in front of this many people." 

"okay..." stiles nodded, his arm falling over his girlfriend's shoulders. "well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" stiles pointed to boyd and isaac. boyd's head was facing towards the twin next to danny. 

"no, they won't." scott shook his head, flinching. "not here." 

"what if they do? are you gonna stop them?" 

"stiles? he's h-hurt." aurora frowned, her tiny hand reaching towards scott's tense shoulder and squeezing over his shirt. 

"it's okay, rory." he reassured. "if i have to." the boy with the puppy eyes nodded. the group of three groaned as they were lunged forwards, the bus coming to a halt in a line of traffic. stiles' hand that was wrapped around aurora's shoulders instantly flexed, holding her up. scott turned around in his seat, making sure that the two were okay. when he was assured that they were, his eyes fell back towards the front of the bus. besides coach flailing his arms in agony at the traffic, the one thing that caught his attention was boyd's glowing eyes. 

in an instant, scott was attempting to get out of his seat. "what.. what?! scott?" stiles asked his best friends, thoroughly confused. "where are you going?!" rory looked between the two boys as though she were following the ball at a tennis match. 

"boyd. he's gonna do something." 

"okay, what? how do you know?"

"look at his hands." aurora and stiles followed scott's instructions, sitting up in their seats. boyd's hands were elongated by claws, gripping tightly onto the seat in front of him. isaac was talking to him, trying his best to calm the boy next to him. scott started walking towards his pack mate, gripping at the passing seats himself. aurora and stiles shared a look of fleeting worry. they watched as scott crouched next to the short haired boy, whispering between them. the blonde and the brunette's eyes were wide as they watched boyd struggle against scott's hold. 

after a moment of conflict, scott finally made his way back to the seat in front of the lovers. "crisis averted?" stiles asked, at the same time that rory asked if the werewolf was okay. 

"mhmm."

"okay. good. 'cause we got another problem. ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes." so that's which twin it was. "it's like he's waiting for something. you know, like a message, or a signal of some kind. i don't know. something very evil, though. i can tell." 

"you're too s-sceptical." aurora shook her head. 

"uh, excuse me? you know he and his brother can literally merge together to create some super monster like a fucking transformer? werewolves in disguise." stiles shook his head back at the small girl, who stuck her tongue out in annoyance. her boyfriend reciprocated the action. "as i was saying, i have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that." aurora rolled her eyes, not being able to help the thoughts of her cousin falling into mind. 

"i don't like him sitting with danny." scott grumbled, fists clenched. 

"yeah, neither do i." stiles grabbed his phone in his pocket, pulling it out to text the brunette boy. "i'm gonna see what he's waiting for." 

"stiles-"

"i'm just gonna ask." stiles' long fingers tapped away at the screen before hitting send. in no less than a second, danny's phone chimed. aurora groaned, her head falling to the seat in front of her. this bus ride was going to last an eternity. after reading the message, danny turned around to look at the group of three. stiles gave the boy a big smile and wave. danny shook his head no. 

after various angry looks and texts later, danny finally revealed that ethan was checking his phone to find out if 'someone close to him' had made it through the night.

"ennis?" 

"okay, so does that mean..." 

"he's not dead." 

stiles gulped. "not yet." 

"jared! i'm warning you, i'm an empathetic vomiter." aurora grimaced at coach finstock's words, even with her eyes closed she could imagine the poor boy's face. "you throw up, i'm gonna throw up right back on you. and it would be profoundly disgusting."

"please don't talk about throwing up. it's not good." the boy muttered weakly. 

"i might throw up on you just to make a point, jared." 

"it's not good. it's not good." 

"now the rest of you! don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, jared. we're gonna make this thing! nothing is gonna stop us! stilinski! put your hand down."

"you know there's like, a food exit about half a mile up. i don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic-"

"we're not gonna stop." 

"okay, but, if we stop-" the raven haired boy was cut off once more. 

"stilinski!" a blow of the whistle. "shut it! seriously! it's a little bus! stop asking me questions! smith, control your boyfriend!" 

"believe m-me, coach, i've tried." the small girl grumbled before rubbing at her eyes. 

"i hate him." stiles sighed. "did you call deaton?" 

the werewolf spoke quietly. "i keep getting his voicemail." 

"that's it." the boy cried out. "i'm calling lydia and allison!" 

"how are they gonna help, they're back in beacon hills?" 

"maybe they'll teleport." aurora mumbled tiredly, her closed eyes screwed shut as she tried to make herself comfortable in her seat, hands once again pushed into her bag and pawing at the teddy bear. 

"they've been following us for hours. pathetic." 

aurora groaned, ignoring their further conversations. all she wanted was sleep, and due to the lack of sweet dreams lately, it was all she could think about. 


	26. 26. PROUD OF YOU

as it turns out, aurora didn't get much sleep within the following minutes. was she surprised? no. was she getting increasingly grumpy? yes.

"do i have a phd in lycanthropy?" when she begrudgingly opened her eyes stiles was still blabbering into his phone. aurora swore that she hadn't felt this tired since their harry potter marathon months ago. the tired girl leaned forwards, resting her dainty chin atop the seat in front of her. scott clutched his sides, eyes scrunched closed. she barely payed attention as stiles started to shuffle in his seat, moving towards the coach. 

"s-scotty?" 

"mhmm." his eyes were still closed. aurora frowned. 

"does it h-hurt? sorry - that was dumb. i m-mean, can i help? like, c-can you give me the pain?" her voice was quiet, timid, as though she'd never spoken to scott mccall in her life before. the werewolf's dark eyes opened quickly, almost as though he were offended by aurora's question. 

"rory, no-"

"i just wanna help you." she frowned again, bottom lip jutting out. scott cursed himself for looking at it a moment too long, if stiles were next to the little girl he probably would've been cussing the wolf out. 

"i-i know, rory. but this would hurt way too much." 

"hey!" her brow furrowed. "i t-took a window to the head, i can take it." 

"you shouldn't have to take anything to the head." he inhaled sharply. "i'm here to protect you, not let you get hurt. stiles is here to protect you."

before the small girl could conjure a reply, the sharp sound of coach's whistle caused her to jump out of her skin. her chocolate eyes snapped towards her boyfriend, the back of his head facing her. the small girl cleared her throat, ignoring the instinct for her eyes to wonder lower. "it's sixty miles to the next rest stop-"

another whistle.

"being cooped up for hours is not good-"

a louder whistle. 

"you know, our bladders aren't exactly-"

once again. 

"coach this is-" with every word another blow of the whistle sounded. it was even starting to give aurora a headache, and she couldn't imagine how the four werewolves in the bus must've felt. "can you- please- let me talk!" no whistle sounded. "i'm-" another blow. coach laughed. "every time-" a long, continuous blow came from the middle aged man, right into the raven haired boy's face. 

"get back to your seat, stilinski!" 

"okay!" stiles shouted. aurora jumped at the noise, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the authoritative noise. that was better kept for a time that scott wasn't bleeding out in front of her. 

speaking of which, the small girl reached into her bag, pulling out the raggedy t-shirt that she used for track. as stiles made his way back to his seat the small girl slipped into the one next to scott. before the boy with the lopsided jaw could even ask what she was doing, the little blonde pushed his hands away, trying to ignore the nausea that came from seeing the blood. her tiny hands pushed the fabric up past scott's shirt, putting pressure onto his cut. scott flinched at the cool touch, his head going places that he very well knew it shouldn't. what the hell was wrong with him?

"jared! keep your eyes on the horizon!" stiles stopped midway, eyes twinkling with mischief. the two best friends watched with knowing eyes as the stilinski boy sat down in the seat besides the sickly boy. 

it wasn't long before the group of teenagers were throwing themselves off of the bus, trying to desperately get away from the smell of jared's vomit. aurora both admired and despised her boyfriend in that moment. coach finstock was busy spraying the air relentlessly and shouting at the sick boy. "jared, you suck! hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop... or a new bus." 

the small girl was busy greeting lydia with a quick hug before running off behind stiles, scott and alison. the fabric of the shirt aurora had gifted upon scott was soaked through with thick black blood. aurora quickly paced in front of the three, pushing her way into the public bathroom and ensuring that no one was in there before opening the door wider, watching helplessly as alison and stiles set the whining boy down. 

she nearly gagged when alison pulled the wolf's shirt up, a large intake of air being heard from each of the teenagers. "oh, my god. why didn't you tell us?" alison asked. 

"sorry." the mccall boy replied woozily. aurora frowned as she clutched onto the back of stiles' shirt, finding the comfort she ever so desperately sought from his presence. 

"okay. just give us a second. okay?" scott nodded. "this shouldn't be happening. i've seen him heal from worse than this."

"okay, what do we do then? do we just call an ambulance?" 

"what if- what if it's too late, what if they can't help?" 

"d-don't say that." aurora frowned. 

"we gotta do something!" her boyfriend insisted. 

"you know," lydia stared off at the whimpering boy momentarily. "it could be psychological."

"what do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" 

"somatoformic." 

"too many big words!" aurora cried out, her fists curling in on themselves anxiously. "w-what're you on about?"

"a physical illness from a psychogenic cause." stiles made a move, telling lydia to elaborate. "yes. it's all in his head." 

"all in his head? because of derek!" stiles stumbled, eyes widening. "he's not letting himself heal because derek died." it hurt to hear. 

"so what do we do?"

lydia's eyes widened and she reached into her clutch bag. the redhead pulled out a small case and with a shrug of her denim clad shoulders, "stitch him up." alison sighed, mouth open wide. "i'm serious! maybe all he need to do is just believe it's healing." 

stiles nodded reluctantly. 

"i-i'll do it." aurora suggested. "i didn't g-grow up watching harper make all those funky o-outfits on wizards of waverly place for nothing." 

"no offence, rory," stiles mumbled as alison used a lighter to sterilise the sewing needle. "but you're shaking like a leaf. you really need some sleep."

"he's gonna need another shirt, where's his bag?" 

"um, i'm gonna get it. i hate needles, anyway, so..." stiles instantly took off in the other direction before halting for a second. "do you know what you're doing?" 

"yeah, my father taught me." alison insisted. 

"i mean, how fast are you gonna... i mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave." 

"okay. just make sure it doesn't leave." 

lydia rolled her eyes at stiles' nervousness. "i can help. c'mon, rory, stay with scott. he sure looks like he needs a friend right now." and then the redhead and the raven haired boy took off, stiles sparing a staring glance at aurora before rushing after lydia. 

the little girl was on her knees in less than a second, squeezing herself besides the werewolf. "h-hi, scotty." her shaking hands pushed his brunette hair back lightly, a small smile on her face as alison worked to get the needle ready. "you're gonna be okay." his eyes fell shut. "stay with us, stay w-with me."

alison knelt down next to the two, mumbling quietly to herself. "tired." scott mumbled to the small girl, his oak eyes staring into aurora's. ever so slowly his hand reached into her own, sweating and pulsating. aurora thought nothing of it, pushing her tiny palm into his. 

"i know, scotty." she pressed a quick peck to his clammy forehead. "we're both t-tired. when this i-is all over we'll t-take a big nap, okay?" scott nodded, his eyes dropping. "just k-keep your eyes on me, o-okay?" alison inhaled deeply. "remember that day s-stiles has us around to try and watch the clone wars series? y-yeah? a-and we agreed to it, n-not knowing it was about a hundred seasons long?" scott nodded tiredly, but a small grin formed against his pale lips. the sink besides them was dripping. "and stiles f-fell asleep with reggie h-hours before us? and i-i couldn't sleep to you let me hold onto your hoodie? a-and you scrunched it up real nice s-so it felt like a teddy bear?" he nodded tiredly. alison finally pierced into the skin. "you're doing so well. j-just keep thinking, o-okay? how about th-that time we all got pizza together, and i-i fell onto that kid's pepperoni p-pizza?" alison worked quickly, encouraging rory to keep talking to the weak boy. "h-how about that double date we went on, to the movies? a-and stiles dropped all o-our popcorn onto the floor? s-so you and alison l-let us all share?" scott groaned, shaking his head as though he didn't want to hear what aurora was saying. with a furrowed brow, "o-okay, okay. we won't talk a-bout that. we're nearly finished, you're doing so well." his eyes opened wider. "i-i'm proud of you, scotty. for everything y-you've done." a smile graced their lips. aurora pushed his hair back once more as alison finished off. "you're a t-true leader, scott. we wouldn't be a-anywhere near where we are today if it weren't for you." 

"we definitely wouldn't be on the floor of a public restroom." he groaned, almost so quiet that aurora didn't hear him. 

"m-maybe not, but i-it doesn't get much better than this." aurora gave the boy a reassuring squeeze of his hand. his cracked lips smiled. "we're gonna be okay."

"can you stand?" alison asked, and the two girls grabbed onto the sweating boy, helping him back onto his feet. rory tried not to look at the stitches across his ribs. alison helped scott back into his shirt and aurora stood to the side, letting go of the boy's hand. 

she smiled reassuringly at the two, before ever so slowly working her way back out to her boyfriend, and hopefully, an extra long nap. 


	27. 27. DEADLY SERIOUS

aurora was held back by stiles' strong arm, her fist gripping tightly onto the back of his shirt. they watched in dispair as isaac slugged ethan around the face restlessly. blood dribbled down the twin's chin and he stared helplessly at the blonde boy above him. aurora's eye momentarily closed, having seen enough blood in the past twenty minutes to last a lifetime. coach's relentless calls of the layhe boy's name wasn't helping, the blonde boy seemed to not be able to hear the middle aged man at all. 

"isaac!" aurora's eyes shot open, snapping towards scott. the oak eyed boy was breathing heavily, clad in the fresh shirt. the hairs on her arm stood up at the authority within the tall boy's voice as isaac stopped, suddenly aware of his surroundings. her grip relaxed against stiles' shirt, her dainty head falling to his shoulder tiredly.

aurora's head rested tiredly on the seat in front of her, eyes closed with the stress of the day laying atop of them. "all right, let's go over this one more time." stiles was turned around in his seat next to the little girl, one hand woven into her hair and the other arm resting on the back of their chair. "so it's the sacrifices, right? everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind."

"or actually is a dark druid." the reds head replied, face nonchalantly staring at her phone. 

"a darach." 

"you know, some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle." stiles' eyebrows quirked up at the remark. 

"so we got alpha werewolves against a dark druid."

"yeah." lydia replied. aurora groaned, her head falling onto stiles' lap. she really didn't feel like fighting any more battles any time soon. stiles smiled sadly at the back of the tired girl's head before looking back up, only just missing the stare of his best friend. 

thankfully, the small girl slept all the way up until coach announcing that they'd be staying at a motel. stiles was the first to groan, instantly being told to shut up by the middle aged man. they'd been awake for about five minutes before the bus pulled up behind the motel sign, motel glen capri alight in bold letters. stiles had pulled the sleepy girl up by her forearms, resting his hands against her shoulders as he walked them forwards. 

"i've seen worse." stiles mumbled as stiles gaped at the place, mouth ajar. 

"where have you seen worse?" 

coach's whistle sounded again. "listen up. the meet's been pushed till tomorrow. this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." aurora's brow furrowed and she looked up at her boyfriend, who shrugged in return. "you'll be pairing up. choose wisely." stiles hand fell to aurora's dainty one and he pushed them forwards eagerly. the brunette boy grabbed a key from the man as quickly as he could. 

"stilinski! smith! i'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. got that? keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" coach's words were practically a foreign language as stiles pushed himself and aurora towards the shabby, run down place. 

"god- i've been waiting to get you alone for so long," stiles groaned, pushing the door of the room shut. aurora giggled, her previous sleepy state practically evaporating from her body. as soon as the tall boy settled their bags on the floor, he was pulling aurora down onto his lap. she hadn't even taken the time to look around at the room before he was pulling her in by her chin. their lips connected so heavenly that the shabby room around them seemed like paradise.

aurora mewled happily into their kiss; it was their most intimate one since the accident. the little girl shivered with her lover's movements, his thick, warm hands grabbing at the skin of her hips effortlessly. his own hips bucked up involuntarily and he hissed, "fucking hell, baby." 

she only whined more at the dirty words.

"feel so good, angel. fuck, i wish i could take you right here-" stiles' words were cut short by the door of their room clicking open. the two moved instantly, aurora pushing herself off of her lovers lap and trying not to whine at the loss of warmth. when she looked over at stiles' face, she frowned at the angry scrawl written on his features. 

scott stood sheepishly where the closed door once stood. "t-there's no more rooms. coach said we've gotta share." 

stiles paled as he realised that their best friend probably heard them. aurora obviously didn't put the pieces together, her cheeks blushed in embarrassment and arousal. "t-that's okay! d-do you wanna share t-the bed with stiles? or should i?" 

"you guys can share." a toothless smile graced scott's lips as stiles tried to adjust his bottoms nonchalantly. after minutes of shuffling around aurora decided to go get into some comfier clothes in the bathroom whilst scott and stiles mumbled to one another. 

the two boys fell backwards onto their respective beds. "all right, so i have four."

"four? you have four suspects?" 

"yeah, it was originally 10. well, nine technically i guess. i had derek on there twice." scott hummed at stiles' words, turning back to the ceiling. 

"so who's number one? harris?" 

"just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead."

"so if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is secretly committing human sacrifices." 

"wouldn't put it p-past him." the blonde girl slid out from the bathroom, hands hidden by the sleeves of stiles' sweatshirt. 

"i guess it sounded way better in my head." stiles mumbled as the little girl came and laid next to him in the bed. 

"well, what if it's somebody else from school? like, you remember matt? we didn't know that he was killing people!" scott exclaimed before mumbling, "didn't know jacob liked pushing people out of windrows either." 

"huh?"

"excuse me?" stiles sat up, and scott prepared himself for being told off for bringing up what had happened to the girl with the furrowed brows. "i'm sorry, yes, we did. i called that from day one, actually."

"yeah, but we never really seriously thought it was matt." 

"i was serious. i was quite serious, actually. deadly serious"

"he was." aurora mumbled, blowing a piece of hair away from her face. 

"who were the other three?" 

"derek's sister, cora. no one knows anything about her, and she's derek's sister." 

"werewolf hotline." aurora grumbled.

"next, your boss." 

"my boss?"

"yeah, your boss. i don't really like the whole obi-wan thing he's got going on, you know. freaks me out." scott sat up, staring blankly at stiles. "oh my god. have you still not seen star wars?" 

"i swear, if we make it back alive, i will watch the movie." 

"it just makes me crazy." 

aurora sighed as she flipped onto her stomach. she had no idea how scott had got away with not watching the franchise for so long; obviously excluding the clone war series. 

"who was the last one?" 

a big sigh fell from stiles' lips. "lydia." aurora perked up, sitting up onto her knees as stiles came and sat besides her on the bed, facing their brunette best friend. "she was totally controlled by peter, and she had no idea, so..." 

the three fell back onto the bed in synchronisation, lost in their thoughts. 


	28. 28. BROTHER

aurora hummed as she moved after stiles. she followed closely behind him in a happy daze, happy to be away from beacon hills and the memory of all the bad things that were happening there. or, that already had happened.

"and, what, he couldn't have slept outside the door, or in alison's room?" 

"stiles, h-he's your best friend." aurora frowned, slipping her dainty hand into his veiny one. 

"psh! so? he's a wolf, he can survive one night in the wild. fucking cockblock..." rory rolled her eyes, following her lover down the stairs. as they turned down the rickety bottom step the two caught sight of boyd. "yo." stiles greeted him from besides the vending machine. the wolf didn't reply, merely pushing his finger forwards and ever so slowly pressing 201 on the buttons. "hey, that's the same thing i was gonna get." the machine started to whir, the peanut butter crackers stopping just before they could fall out of the slot. the little angel looked up at the two boys, brows furrowing at the blank look against boyd's features. "oh, hang on. you know what? i got a patented method for this. don't worry." stiles reached up to go to shake the machine, but before his hands could settle against the metal boyd launched his fist into the glass. aurora audibly gasped, grabbing onto the back of stiles' hoodie. her boyfriend backed up, a protective arm against her. 

boyd reached into the machine, pulling out the snack. the two lovers' heads followed him as he walked away, amazed looks on their faces. as he moved away from sight stiles inspected the broken machine. "okay, quick. fill those little arms up." aurora nodded, quickly grabbing at the free confectionary and piling it up into her arms. stiles did the same, looking around to ensure no one was watching before the two made their way back up to their shared room. 

"where's scott?" aurora wondered aloud as she peeked into the bathroom. the boy was not where they had left him. 

"hopefully he found somewhere else to sleep." stiles grumbled, sitting down against the springy bed. 

"stiles. " the blonde said pointedly. "i-i don't like this place. i-it's creepy. and w-whatever that thing was that boyd just did?" she shook. "gives me the heebie jeebies." 

"you're overreacting." he beckoned her onto his lap. aurora deflated, slumping over to the boy and crawling on top of him. his warm hands welcomed her, one sliding up the sweatshirt and ghosting over her back. aurora hummed happily as the other fell into her hair, scratching timidly. "think you're just tired, angel. haven't been sleeping the best, have you?" she shook her head, eyes falling closed. "yeah. poor girl."

after a while her breathing stilled, hands scrunched into stiles' hoodie. he was talking lightly to her; star wars always managed to send her to sleep when it came from his loving voice. she adored the comforting sound. 

scott came back some time into aurora's nap. stiles greeted him with a halfhearted smile before continuing his mumbles for the little girl, trying not to laugh as a patch of dribble lined his shirt. 

"hey, scott, you okay?" stiles exited the bathroom, toothbrush in his hand. aurora awoke at the sound is scott's heavy breathing and stiles' different tone, only now noticing that she was alone in bed. her head snapped towards the two boys, one standing by the bathroom door and the other at the window. scott looked around as though he had just realised where he was. 

rory sat up in bed with a yawn, rubbing at her eyes. stiles' phone started to buzz from his pocket and he picked it up, honey eyes scouring over the screen. aurora didn't notice the action as she sat up to try and comfort scott. she didn't even notice as stiles slipped away from the room.

"a-are you okay, scott? you look kinda..." like a lost puppy. his eyes were softened and sad, as though he could break down at any given moment. he looked at her as though she were the only thing that could possibly make it better. "c'mere." the girl stood up, meeting scott halfway. she stood up on her tiptoes, arms around his shoulders. she felt bad for the boy, he'd already had such a tough day and probably needed a good nap just as much as her. 

scott's strong arms wrapped around the little girl's waist, his chin falling to the top of her dainty head. he stiffened at the contact, as though every cell in his body had stopped working. his mind was moving a thousand miles a second. 

"y-you just need a good nap. s-stiles helps me nap when i-i'm stressed." his grip tightened at the mention of his best friend's name. "o-or a hot water bottle? some snacks?" 

"it's not fair.." 

her brows shot up at the sound of scott's voice. he sounded more gruff than usual, as though he were angry at the world. his grip against her waist was tightening and she tried to hold back the squeak that threatened to leave her lips. "w-what's not fair?" 

"that he gets to do all that for you." the little girl pulled back, confusion written against her features. scott grabbed onto her biceps, strong fingers digging into the delicate skin. "i should be the one who gets to do that. i should be the one who gets to make you feel better. i should be the one who gets to make you smile. i should be the one to hear your whimpers, to  
make you feel like that." aurora choked on her own breath, eyes wide. "he can't protect you, rory. not like i can." 

"w-w-what're you t-talking about? y-yes he can-"

"no he can't. i'm strong. i've saved you before. i could do all that and more." aurora stared up into her best friend's eyes. she caught sight of her scared reflection in his dark pools. the little girl started to shake in fear. "he shouldn't get to kiss you. he doesn't deserve you. i do." the last sentence came out as a growl, and scott's claws unintentionally pierced through the sweatshirt she was wearing. the tiny girl whimpered, the scratches latching onto her innocent skin. she was sure she was bleeding. 

"s-scott, please." 

"he never deserved you. you don't understand, how much it hurts to see you with him." 

"you d-don't know what you're talking about." she tried to reason. "scott, t-this is crazy. y-you're my best friend-"

his face grew even colder. she stared hopelessly at him, begging for the humanity inside of him to return. it was just like the previous accident that he had saved her from, but not it seemed that there was no one to catch her. scott thew the girl against the bed, to which she stumbled and fell onto the floor with a cry. scott knelt down next to her and ever so slowly brushed one of her blonde waves away from her face. "if i can't have you, no one will." 

and then, came darkness. 

aurora awoke to splashes of cold water against her face. the tiny girl gasped awake, thankful that she was brought away from the dreadful nightmare. she closed her eyes again, pushing her head back against the pillow. 

except the pillow was deadly hard. aurora's eyes shot back open, chocolate irises faced with the harsh light of the parking lot. all around her was a damp wetness, the same one that surrounded her face - and entire being, now that she was conscious. the grip around her shoulders tightened and her arms instinctively fell to the forearm that was holding her against his chest. aurora's breathing quickened as she tried to turn around to face her captor. her eyes fell towards the bottle of gasoline on the floor. more specifically, the empty bottle.

she quickly looked up, squinting in surprise at scott's blank face. her head spun as a result of her previous unconsciousness. 

in scott's other hand was something light and sparkling, she could barely see it out of her peripheral vision. aurora was no scientist, but she definitely knew that fire and gasoline were not a friendly mix. 

"scott?" her head snapped towards alison's voice. the small girl stumbled in scott's arms, staring at the group of three as they stared back. aurora pleadingly whimpered, staring into her boyfriend's eyes. stiles looked to astonished to say anything, mouth slack. 

the gasoline was dripping from scott's chin to the top of aurora's head, making her jump. his grip only tightened against the little girl. "there's no hope." his voice shook her to the core. scott sounded so helpless and lost, so different from the boy that was angry in the motel room. 

"what do you mean, scott? there's always hope." alison tried to reason, her eyes flickering between the shaking girl and seemingly suicidal boy. 

aurora's eyes were trained on stiles, the one person who calmed her down. but the panic in his own eyes had her questioning whether or not this really was the end. 

"not for me. not for derek. not for rory." 

as if she couldn't get any more confused. 

"derek wasn't your fault. you know derek wasn't your fault." 

"r-rory's right there, scott." stiles spoke cautiously. "there's hope for you both, l-let go." tears fell from her once sparkling eyes, hating the despair in the raven haired boy's voice. she hated hearing him so broken. 

"every time i try to fight back, it just gets worse. people keep getting hurt. people keep getting killed." 

"scott, listen to me, okay? this isn't you, all right?" stiles moved forward ever so cautiously, tears brimming in his honey eyes. "this is someone inside your head telling you to do this. okay, now-"

"what if it isn't? what if it is just me? what if doing this is actually the best thing that i could do for everyone else?" rory shook her head, falling back against scott's hard chest. "it all started that night, the night i got bitten. you remember the way it was before that? you and me." a tear fell from stiles' face. "we were... we were nothing. we weren't popular. we weren't good at lacrosse. we didn't have rory. we weren't important." aurora's heart practically broke. "we were no one. maybe i should just be no one again. no one at all." 

the flare moved towards aurora.

"scott, just listen to me, okay? you're not no one. okay? you're someone, you're..." tears repeatedly fell from stiles' eyes. "scott, you're my best friend. okay? and i need you." he inched forwards. "scott, you're my brother." 

aurora wanted to cry until she could fill a swimming pool. 

"all right, so..." he stepped forward into the gasoline puddle.

"n-no!" 

he ignored aurora's cry. "so if you're gonna do this," stiles ever so slowly grabbed onto the flare. "then you're just gonna have to take me with you guys." as scott started to cry, stiles slipped the flare past his fingers. aurora breathed a sigh of relief as stiles threw it away. but of course, as the world worked against the group of teenagers, the wind blew it into the puddle of gasoline. 

quicker than light, lydia pushed the group of three away from the puddle. aurora closed her eyes with a whimper as they all fell back. they'd managed to escape the line of fire, but the two boys had somehow gotten her into an aurora sandwich.

stiles on top, scott on the bottom. all three were breathing heavy as they stared in shock. aurora desperately tried to ignore what her back was up against and she quickly grabbed onto stiles, thanking whatever supernatural presence that was in the sky for saving her and bringing her back to her love. 


	29. 29. WOLFSBANE

"d-daddy." aurora sniffled, clinging onto the side of the bathtub in their motel room. she hadn't stopped shaking since stiles had rushed her back to wash the gasoline away from her trembling form. "was s-so scared." 

the boy with the raven hair was knelt down besides the warm, bubbly tub. his sleeves were pushed up to his biceps and his big hands tread through the water lightly. his chocolate eyes, despite being tired, were watching her every timid move. they were softened as they watched his little girl submit into her headspace. "i know, baby." his wet hand pushed one of her wet curls away from her face. to rory's dismay, stiles loved the way her hair curled and poofed up when it got wet. she didn't really think of it in the moment, but he smiled fondly at the memories of her insisting that he wait until her hair was straightened to get a look at her. "and you were so brave for me, hm? my brave little girl." 

the girl covered in bubbles nodded quickly, lip wobbling. 

"oh, angel. don't cry. please don't cry." his warm hands cupped her cheeks, "you did so well. daddy's here now, okay? you don't have to worry about anything." 

"i love you." she mumbled, tiny hands encircling her lover's wrists.

"i love you too, sweet girl." stiles leaned forward, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. aurora ravished in the contact, entirely thankful just to be back with her lover. "when we get back home i'll wrap you up nice and warm, smother you in blankets. we could watch some movies? would you like that?" she nodded as she leaned her forehead against him. "what would my sweet girl wanna watch?" his hands ever so slowly bringing the water in his hand up to the scratches across her skin. the ones from scott's claws. she hissed, followed by a whimper. "shh, good girl. talk to daddy." 

"n-not star wars." she sniffled, making him chuckle. 

"we won't watch star wars for a while, angel. how about a princess movie? you like those." 

"m-maybe."

"oh, come on. where's my happy little girl? she'd be bursting at the chance to watch sleeping beauty." he didn't miss the way that she perked up slightly. "what do you think, baby? does sleeping beauty sound good?" 

"y-yes, daddy." 

"good girl. daddy's gotta clean this up a little, think you could tell him what colour his shirt is?" rory nodded, fists tightening around the edge of the bathtub as stiles paid close attention to her scratches. 

"g-grey." 

"clever girl. what about sleeping beauty's dress?" 

"p-pink." 

"just a little more." he comforted her whimpers. "how about cinderella's slipper?" 

"t-that's a trick q-question." she frowned. "it's clear." 

"angel, you're so clever." he moved away from her, picking up the towel besides him. "no one could ever compare to you, you know that?" 

to say that aurora was put off going near scott was an understatement. she'd barely slept a wink inside the bus and begged stiles to sleep with her as far away from the wolf boy as possible. of course, she'd done it in her quietest voice, but scott heard her with his magical ears.

"i don't wanna know." she was startled out of her trance as coach and all of the students opened the door to the bus, awaking the four asleep around her. "i really don't wanna know! but incase you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. pack it in! pack it in!" stiles rubbed at his neck tiredly before beckoning the little girl up, moving her towards a different seat. 

she stilled when she realised that stiles wanted her to sit behind scott, "n-no, no!" she pulled her hand away, but stiles grabbed onto it quickly. 

"please, angel. you can't be scared forever. i'm here, okay?" 

"can too." she grumbled and sat down next to the boy, shuffling so that she was at the end of the seat and as far away from scott as possible. 

ethan sat down besides scott, making stiles shuffle nervously and lean forwards to latch onto what the group was saying. "i don't know what happened last night," neither did rory. "but i'm pretty sure you saved my life."

"actually, i saved your life," aurora grimaced at the thought of stiles being so close to a werewolf during their craze. "but not that it matters that much. it's a minor detail." 

the boy ignored stiles, "so i'm gonna give you something. we're pretty sure derek's still alive." scott gasped, looking at the three surrounding him. aurora looked away as soon as they made eye contact, fiddling with her fingers. "but he killed one of ours. that means one of two things can happen. either he joins our pack..."

"and he kills his own." scott finished, eyes widening. 

"or kali goes after him, and we kill him. that's the way it works." 

"is there a handbook w-we don't know about?" rory whispered to stiles, who shrugged and leaned in closer,

"you know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric. just, fyi." 

lydia stood up suddenly, directing their attention to her. "hey, coach, can i see your whistle for a second?" she didn't wait for a reply before pulling the object from around the middle aged man's neck. 

"hey! im gonna need that back!" 

lydia sat down, brows furrowed. her hands covered the entirety of the black whistle and she blew into it. when the redhead finally opened up her hands a tiny pile of purple dust sat upon her palm. "wolfsbane." 

"so every time coach blew the whistle on the bus, scott, isaac, boyd..." 

"and ethan." 

"we all inhaled it." scott finished. in a way that she despised, aurora was almost thankful that that was the reason that scott was being so cranky with her. 

"you were all poisoned by it." 

"so that's how the darach got in their heads!" stiles mumbled. 

"o-oh." scott looked at the little girl. "s-so everything you said, i-it was because of that?" her trembling finger pointed towards the purple dust. 

"what? yeah, yeah, totally." though his answer was unconvincing, the group were too focused on watching stiles grab the whistle and throw it out of the window to notice. 

"hey, hey, hey! stilinski!"

aurora let out a sigh of relief, head falling back against the chair. she was safe, her friends were safe. and they were finally going home.


	30. 30. TIRED ANGEL

"w-what's it like?" 

"sex?" 

"mhmm." 

"sex is like climbing a mountain," the redhead explained, dropping the highlighter that sat between her fingers. "before you start you get nervous and cautious. it sometimes even hurts at the start, but when you keep pushing and make your way to the top of the mountain..." she winked. "euphoria." 

"does it hurt a l-lot?" 

"not necessarily." alison smiled. "it didn't hurt when scott and i did it." 

"it hurt like a stiletto to the foot on my first time." lydia pushed her hair away from her eyes, looking down at the blonde with her legs crossed on the wood floor. "it just matters who you do it with, you've got to make sure it's someone that'll put your needs first." the corners of rory's lips quirked upwards. "you'll be fine with stiles, that boy loves you more than anything in the world." 

she blushed, "i-i know."

alison looked down at the blonde girl, "why? are you two..." 

"haven't t-talked about it." rory dismissed, looking back down at her book. "j-just curious."

"mhmm." the two other girls hummed at the same time sarcastically. "say, you don't happen to know where jacob went to, do you? i was kind of digging his tall dark and mysterious look." 

aurora inhaled sharply. "n-no, sorry lyds."

"read the room, lydia." alison gaped, as though she were completely bewildered by lydia's vulgar suggestion. 

"what? god, he left like, weeks ago! i was joking, i've got something too good with the straight twin going on."

"which needs to end." the brunette said pointedly. aurora nodded slightly, happy to have the attention away from herself and her missing cousin. she pulled out her phone, looking at all of the undelivered messages she'd sent to him.

she felt like bella in new moon.

"oh, please. just because your relationship status can't change doesn't mean mine's the same!" lydia snapped before going back to the textbook in front of her. the blonde and the brunette made brief eye contact, brows raised in shock. "sorry..." lydia mumbled after a minute. 

"it's okay." alison smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"i... i'm just so sick of all of this controlling our lives." said the ginger. "if i could go back in time to before all this — if it could've just been us three and jackson, i think i'd go back." 

"i don't know," alison shrugged. "sometimes it's the only thing that reminds me that we're all real. we have extraordinary lives, people would pay to be in our positions." 

"to be railed by a certain raven haired sarcastic boy." 

"what?" 

"hm?" aurora hummed. "oh, n-nothing."

"you just said-"

"sometimes i think a-about going back too." she ignored alison's questioning. "we were a lot m-more popular." lydia nodded. "but... i-i don't think we were happy." 

"speak for yourself!" lydia laughed lightheartedly. "i was much happier being the bimbo i was." the two girls laughed at her statement. their conversation continued like that for a while, lots of smiles and reminiscing. they even went as far as deciding which of the boys in their own little pack was a himbo - scott won first place. it was nice for aurora to be able to talk about him without shaking in terror at the memories from the previous few days.

by the time stiles pulled up in roscoe aurora was practically sleep walking. it was dark out, and thanks to roscoe's failing lights, aurora had to depend on the rumbling of the tattered engine to realise that her lover was in fact here to collect her. lydia walked her to the front door, reminding the little girl that if she was ever low on condoms she should be the first one called. aurora nodded, locking their pinkies. 

when lydia pulled the door open stiles was reaching towards the knocker. his hand hovered in the place where the metal against the wood would have been, which just so happened to now be slightly above where aurora stood. a smile spread across stiles' face and his hand dropped, unclenching and patting her small head lovingly. rory mewled in the affection tiredly. 

"you look tired, angel." he mumbled, honey eyes watching as the sleepy girl pushed her arms up and out. her hands grabbed at the air, motioning to the boy that she was too tired to even walk herself to his car. without a second thought the raven haired boy wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into his arms and wrapping her legs around his own waist. 

they left with a quiet goodbye to the strawberry blonde, who smiled admiringly at their loving relationship. rory waved a tired goodbye for good measure before the wood was pressed closed and they -stiles- walked down the pathway back to roscoe. 

aurora fought sleep the whole way back to stiles' bedroom upon hearing that he'd found the mumma mia dvd under his bed. the tall boy promised her that they'd snuggle up in his bed and watch it the moment that they got in. truth be told, aurora would have much rather fallen asleep in the boy's bed with his arms wrapped around her than in roscoe.

"arms up, pretty girl." rory complied with a yawn, allowing stiles to pull her bunched sweater up and over her head. he replaced the fabric with winnie the pooh pyjamas, loving the way that aurora grinned happily, albeit tired, at piglet's face. "you're such a good girl. i'm so proud of you, you know?" 

"t-thank you, daddy."

his heart swelled at the sound of the name. a small, sweet kiss was pressed onto their lips before stiles changed into his own pyjamas. rory didn't resist the temptation to slap his ass as he walked past in the green and black plaid bottoms. "hey!" his anger was quite obviously an act as he broke out into a smile before attacking the tiny girl with tickles. 

"d-daddy! s-stop!" she begged between choking on her own laughs. he laughed at the sound of her giggles, his fingers only stopping their attack when aurora accidentally kneed him in the side. "i'm so s-sorry!" she winced as the oof left his lips. "a-are you okay?" 

"where'd you get such tough knees from, huh?" he joked, rubbing at his side. despite his pain his lightly chapped lips left a kiss against the bare knee that had accidentally hurt him. aurora's tired eyes softened as he moved her legs with his hand, his other one moving the blankets around her and getting her as comfortable as possible. 

snuggled down in the winnie the pooh pyjamas, stuffed puppy enclosed tightly in her arms, rory watched her beautiful boy lean down and press his lips to her forehead. a small, tired grin lined her lips as he moved away, picking up the mumma mia dvd and opening the case before sliding the disk into the player. she observed every little thing about him; his hair, his fluffy socks, his toned arms moving beneath his t-shirt, the furrow of his brow as he pressed buttons on the remote. 

she looked at him and thought, shit, he's so pretty. 

"you ready?" aurora nodded giddily at the question, moving the blanket covering her and tapping the empty space in the bed. stiles slid into the empty space gracefully, his strong arms instantly wrapping protectively over aurora's waist. 

it wasn't long before the blonde girl grew sleepy, her tiny hand enclosed around stiles' thick wrist. he admired the way that his thumb looked enclosed around her lips, happy that she loved and trusted him enough to replace her thumb with his own. 

he watched his angel sleep for a while, free hand pushing her flyaways away from her delicate eyes. there was no greater feeling than seeing her so peaceful and in her element. with a kiss to her clothed shoulder, the stilinski boy joined aurora in her dreams.


	31. 31. NIGHTMARE

aurora's eyes moved beneath their lids, shut in a desperate attempt to fall back asleep. nightmares of a certain cousin kept her awake longer than she'd like to be. her mind wouldn't stop feeding her images of the ring clad boy, stood at the end of her hospital bed. or when he was trapping her against the wall, practically about to take her life. there was no helping her memories flooding in; begging him to come to heather's party, watching him smoke out of his window quietly. she thought about when she was little, no older than five, and he would pick her up and toss her over his shoulders. jacob would run around with the girl faster than the speed of light. when she scrunched her face she could almost hear the sounds of their past giggles. rory even thought of when he left before, how she promised to herself that she'd never let him back in. 

the saddest part was that she would always forgive him. 

a sigh fell from her lips as a fuzzy feeling started to surround her. the tired girl's eyes slowly opened, blurrily looking at stiles' shirt clad chest. half of her face was squished as it rested on his warm arm. the raven haired boy's head laid atop her own and she tried to ignore the trickle of dribble falling into her hair. his free arm tightened around her waist instinctively. aurora grinned at that. 

maybe she couldn't sleep due to the position they had got themselves into. at this point, she would've been willing to go and sleep next to noah if it meant a solid night's rest. as cautiously as she could, aurora moved slowly to try and turn around. her chocolate eyes left contact with stiles' chest and into their surroundings as she switched sides almost silently. 

her eyes skimmed over the framed photo of the two on his desk. they skimmed over the tissues, laptop, spinning chair, polaroids, movie tickets, the pair of ripped skinny jeans. rory's eyes instantly widened, switching their line of vision upwards towards a familiar face. in the dark she could only just make out the long, dark hair. the tightening of his jaw. he looked the exact same as the day that he left. 

she moved quickly, only taking her eyes off of him for a second as to switch the lamp on the bedside table on. the switch flipped between her fingers and she sat up. 

and he was gone. 

she flinched at the silence of the room. it was as though he were never there, standing in the corner of the room. her heart was hammering against her chest a thousand beats a minute and she let out a shaky breath. 

"rory?" her head whipped around, blonde halo following in tow. stiles groggily rubbed at his eyes, arms now free from her constriction. the tone of his voice calmed her beating heart. her shoulders slumped instantaneously, forehead becoming fuzzy. "what's going on? you okay?" 

"s-sorry." she mumbled, sparing one last glance at the empty corner of the room. "just a nightmare." 

when the small girl awoke the next morning she found herself alone in the double bed. a yawn escaped her perky lips and her fingers curled into the blankets tiredly, itching to feel stiles' soft, warm skin once again. ever so slowly her eyes opened, greeted with an empty place where stiles should have been laid. confused, aurora spun around and read the digital clock on his bedside table. 11:26 am read on the orange and blue screen. the time only confused aurora more; stiles was never up so early if he could help it. 

rory slugged out of bed, snatching stiles' mets jersey and throwing it over herself. the thing came to her knees, the fabric ghosting over them every time she took a step. first, she checked the bathroom for the presence of the boy she loves, but came back empty handed. she checked everywhere upstairs, even going as far as to take a peek into noah's bedroom. aurora never allowed herself to go in to the room — that was noah's room, and the door would normally be shut for a reason. upon inspection she noticed that his uniform was gone, meaning he was working on a sunday. aurora frowned, hating how the town of beacon hills overworked him. 

the blonde angel quickly shuffled back into stiles' room, grabbing her phone and surveying the surroundings. there was no sign of distress. the bed was neat on his side, there was no misplacing of objects, everything seemed to be in order. except for the lack of tattered sneakers at the end of the bed. the missing objects only confused aurora more, and she quickly unlocked her phone and pulled up his contact. the small girl made her way downstairs as she pressed send on 'where are you?'. with a peek into every room she came to the grim discovery that he was nowhere to be found. 

beneath her chest, her little heart was going crazy. perhaps those times that jacob had told her that she was far too attached were true. the thought of her cousin only made the matters worse. 

what if jacob had taken stiles? he'd already almost taken her life, she wouldn't put it past evil jacob to go and do the same to her lover. with cold feet plastered against the floor, aurora tried to phone her boyfriend to no avail. but, minutes later, when the front door began to start rattling aurora didn't know what to do with herself. her mind immediately thought of danger and her dainty hands grabbed at the nearest object, which just so happened to be fork. 

from her place in the kitchen she heard the door finally swing open and her feet took her towards the noise. the door slammed shut and the tiny girl moved quickly, raising the fork to impale the villain's neck. as she grew inches closer a gasp left her lips and the fork fell between her fingers, clattering on the floor. 

stiles stilinski stood alone at the door, confusion written on his features, veiny hands full. her eyes shifted from his face to his hands. the right one clutched onto a grocery bag, the other latched onto a bouquet of flowers. 

"what're you doing up, baby? i wanted to surprise you." 

her lips trembled as she kicked the fork on the floor aside. she became overwhelmed with the thought of being in danger once again, of stiles going missing. a sniffle left her and she moved forwards quickly, latching herself onto the boy's chest. 

"w-was worried!" she sniffled. "t-thought something b-bad had happened t-to you!"

"hey, hey," he set down the objects in his hands quickly before latching onto his sweet, worried little girl. "i'm okay, angel. i'm right here." 

she nodded as she buried her head further into his chest, trying to slow her heavy breathing. 

"i got you some flowers. was gonna make you some breakfast." she mumbled a thank you. "wanna help me make it?" 

and that was how they ended up, a little girl sat upon a countertop, lightly fingering at the petals of the pretty flowers in the vase, and her favourite boy, doing everything in his power to make her happy.


End file.
